<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never As It Seems by AdamantlyAdamant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064002">Never As It Seems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAdamant/pseuds/AdamantlyAdamant'>AdamantlyAdamant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prisoner (1967)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAdamant/pseuds/AdamantlyAdamant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new Number Two in the Village, but unlike her predecessors, she refuses to do anything to Number Six to find out why he resigned. Despite her reassurances of this, Number Six is suspicious of her intentions. Will the powers-that-be finally succeed in their quest for information from the Prisoner, or will Number Two ultimately steel Number Six's resolve further and give him an even greater reason for wanting to escape?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Six/Number Two, Number Six/OC, The Prisoner/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First and foremost, I'd like to point out that this is the first solo fanfic I've ever posted anywhere online. I'm kind of excited.<br/>Secondly, some facts: 1) I tried to keep up with the canon of the show as much as I could, but I did take some liberties as far as how the Village is run. I suppose the only real divergence is the fact that No. 6 isn't exactly going around having sex in the show. I tried to keep him as in-character as I possibly could, given that little caveat. 2) Going off number one (heh), there will be smut! Several times! But I'll mark those chapters as need be along with any other warnings that may arise. 3) As far as the timeline goes, this is very ambiguous (kinda like the show, huh?). The only thing I can say for certain is that 'Dance of the Dead' and 'Many Happy Returns' have definitely already happened. 4) I am electing to completely ignore 'Do Not Forsake Me, Oh My Darling.' It didn't happen. No. 6 has no fiancee in this. He is very single and very much an eligible bachelor.<br/>And lastly, kudos and comments are very appreciated! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y<em>ou know this isn’t my decision. These orders came straight from the top.</em>”</p><p>“<em>You expect me to believe Number One asked for me by name? </em>”</p><p>“<em>That’s what the orders say. You’ll be flown in tomorrow. Any last-minute questions? </em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes: why me? I came to you as soon as I realized that I was… compromised. I won’t be able to do what’s asked of me, so what’s the point? </em>”</p><p>“<em>That’s not what Number One thinks. And if you don’t work out, well… Good luck, </em> Number Two<em>.</em>”</p><p>***</p><p>“<em>Good morning, good morning!</em>”</p><p>The overly cheerful morning greeting never failed to grate on Number Six’s nerves. He had been awake for the past thirty minutes already, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought over the events of the past few days. </p><p>He was tired.</p><p>Not that he would let that fact on to anyone. No, he had to remain the very picture of unruffled on that front, especially with the possibility of someone watching him. He could not give himself away with the wrong facial expression betraying him.</p><p>As he finally got out of bed, stepping into his slippers and donning his robe, he wondered idly what scheme Number Two would cook up next. After this Number Two’s failure, he supposed there would be a new one in his place today. Not that Number Six would blame this Number Two for getting the boot. Number Six would have gotten rid of him, too, after the mess he had made of things.</p><p>After a quick shower and breakfast, Number Six headed out into the Village to see what would be in store for him. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary as the morning progressed. He bought a newspaper, read it while having a cup of tea at the cafe, and played a chess game with one of the men at the old peoples’ home. After lunch, he decided to drop in at the Green Dome to see if his hunch was correct about Number Two being replaced.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the door opened for him when he arrived, and he was quickly admitted through to see Number Two. </p><p>Upon entering, Number Six did not see Number Two at first. The round, black chair was turned just so that the occupant was obscured by shadow. The Butler was there, serving lunch.</p><p>“<em>That’s fine, just leave it there. Thank you,</em>” the voice from the chair said. It was a woman’s voice.</p><p>The Butler bowed and took his leave. He also bowed slightly at Number Six as he passed on his way through the door. Number Six kept his eyes on the chair, however. He had not had to deal with many female Number Two’s, but from his past experiences, he was instantly wary.</p><p>“Please, come in, Number Six. I’d ask you to join me for a late lunch, but I know you’ve already eaten.”</p><p>Number Six slowly made his way down the ramp, his movements cautious and measured. He heard a chuckle.</p><p>“There’s no need to approach me like I’m a wild animal, Number Six.” She turned the chair, finally revealing herself to him. “I won’t bite.”</p><p>Number Six stared at her hard for a moment, trying to ascertain any ulterior motives, but Number Two was just smiling serenely at him.</p><p>“You sound American,” he finally replied.</p><p>Number Two chuckled again. “Hm, so I do. Surprised?”</p><p>“I didn’t know they were involved.”</p><p>Her smile fell suddenly, and she momentarily looked uncomfortable before quickly schooling her features. “Yes, well… Now you know. Would you care to sit? I hope you don’t mind me eating while we talk.” She pressed a button that brought up a chair for him. “That is if you’re here to talk.”</p><p>Was he there to talk? He had only really wanted to see who the replacement Number Two would be. He had not planned for anything beyond that, really.</p><p>He offered her the best smile he could muster, though he was sure it looked entirely too forced. “Why not?”</p><p>He sat across from her, watching as she started on her lunch. Now that he was closer - and now that she was more focused on her food rather than him - he could get a better look at her. She was younger than the previous female Number Two’s he had dealt with. This one was closer to his age if he had to guess. Something immediately struck him as odd, however. </p><p>During his time in the Village, he had begun to see a sort of pattern with all of the Number Two’s that had graced that round chair. There was something in their eyes, the tone of their voice, their mannerisms… Something that, when he really thought about it, linked them. There was an air about them that he had come now to associate with any Number Two, no matter who it happened to be. There was always a sort of ruthlessness about them. Number Six supposed they had to be in order to do their job.</p><p>But this woman in front of him had none of those hallmarks. She might have an air of confidence, yes, but if Number Six had seen her just out and about in the Village, he would have thought she was just another villager.</p><p>“So, Number Six, how was your morning?”</p><p>Number Six blinked, slightly thrown by the commonness of the question. “It was fine.”</p><p>“Good.” She had yet to look back up at him, but she was smiling slightly again. “I understand that you’re a chess aficionado. If I’m here long enough, perhaps you’d humor me with a game.”</p><p>Again, Number Six was surprised. Surely there was something else behind this. She had some ulterior motive he had yet to suss out. </p><p>He nodded, giving her another forced smile. “I look forward to it.”</p><p>She finally looked back up at him, her smile growing. “So do I. Would you like something to drink? I could ask for something to be brought in.”</p><p>“No, thank you.” Number Six realized he was being very cagey with his answers, but he was so unused to being asked such innocuous questions that seemingly had no underlying intentions.</p><p>Number Two’s smile turned into a smirk as she leaned back in her chair. Her gaze drifted over him from head to toe. Number Six swallowed thickly, feeling uncomfortable. She might have claimed not to be a wild animal earlier, but there was something almost predatory about the look in her eyes. Her smile slowly faded as her gaze landed back on his face.</p><p>“You’re suspicious of me,” she stated. “Not that I blame you. But I want to assure you, Number Six, that I have no intention of interrogating you or doing anything that would harm you in any way. And no, I don’t expect you to believe me.”</p><p>Number Six sat in silence for a moment, staring at her, weighing her words. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I don’t care,” she answered simply. “Frankly, I don’t know why I’m here. They knew I didn’t care, but that didn’t seem to deter them.”</p><p>Before Number Six could respond, one of the phones began buzzing. Number Two answered it.</p><p>“Yes? Yes, I know that… Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you sent me… No, I won’t. I’ll tell him whatever I want to tell him. If you don’t like it, you can replace me.”</p><p>With that, she hung up. Number Six was watching with a mildly surprised expression. He had never heard any previous Number Two speak like that to whoever was on the other end of that phone, not even to the Supervisor.</p><p>“I’m surprised they didn’t call sooner,” she commented, going back to her lunch.</p><p>“Trouble in paradise?”</p><p>Number Two pinned him with a look that let him know she was not amused. “Some paradise. They obviously don’t like that I’m being too free with my intentions. But I’d like to be upfront with you, Number Six. That’s another thing: I won’t lie to you, not if I can help it.”</p><p>“But, again, you don’t expect me to believe you?”</p><p>“No. But I do wish you would. Maybe in time…”</p><p>Number Six tilted his head. “Perhaps.” He stood suddenly. “I’m interfering with your lunch. I’ll, ah, take my leave.”</p><p>“If you wish, but don’t feel like you need to leave on my account.” Something almost imperceptible shifted in her expression as she looked at him. It was an expression that nearly made him seriously think about believing her, but he quickly quashed that line of thought. “I enjoyed our talk, Number Six, no matter how brief.”</p><p>He had not been expecting that either, accompanied by the almost coy look on her face. To his surprise, he found himself actually half-smiling in return. “As did I. Be seeing you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a short chapter to start things off.</p><p>I'd like to thank my friends (they know who they are) for helping me edit this. I really appreciate it!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so went the next two weeks. Nearly every day, Number Six and Number Two would cross paths once or twice. They were casual enough meetings that Number Six was led to believe that they indeed were just meeting by happenstance. Number Two never asked any probing questions of him, just superficial things. She offered up information about herself freely enough.</p>
<p>He learned that she had a brother, had almost gotten married once, and was good enough at playing the piano that she could have gone professional. Number Six was not sure what to do with this information, but knowing these things, amongst other little details about her, made it hard for him not to think of Number Two as a burgeoning friend.</p>
<p>That fact kept him up at night. Part of him wanted to be able to trust someone so desperately that he wanted to give in and accept her friendship and trust. But the part of him that had been burned one too many times refused to let him. He knew that as soon as he let his guard down, something would happen. Either she would betray him, or someone on her behalf would, upon her orders.</p>
<p>No, it did not matter how much he learned about her or how much he found himself looking forward to seeing her. He could not let himself give in.</p>
<p>Number Six sighed, setting down the book he had been trying to read for the past hour and scrubbed a hand over his face. He was avoiding going out that day for that very reason. He <em> wanted </em> to see her. Wanted to talk to her. The cynical part of his mind, however, was telling him that was all part of Number Two’s plan: get him to want to come to her, get him to trust her, to open up to her. He hated feeling this torn, but his time in the Village had accustomed him to that way of thinking.</p>
<p>Despite these thoughts, Number Six found himself on his feet and heading out the door. He would not look for her specifically but rather just wander around, perhaps take a stroll along the beach. If he happened to see her, well, so be it.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Number Six saw Number Two sitting near the stone boat. There were a few people around, but none of them were paying her any mind. She was staring out at the sea, a frown set on her face. Number Six hesitated to approach, but she saw him before he could turn and leave.</p>
<p>“Number Six!” she called to him, waving him over.</p>
<p>He walked over to stand in front of her, though she was sitting above him. He squinted up at her against the glare of the sun. She now had a slight smile on her face, but it was strained.</p>
<p>“Come. Sit with me.”</p>
<p>He moved without hesitation this time. It was nearing lunchtime, so the few people still around were dispersing, leaving the two of them in relative seclusion. Well, as secluded as one could be in the Village.</p>
<p>Number Six sat next to her, mirroring her, letting his legs hang over the edge of the wall. They sat for a moment in silence; both lost in thought. They stared out at the sea that was gently lapping at the shore. He was wondering what she was thinking and why she looked so… sad. Something was obviously amiss.</p>
<p>When he thought she would not say anything, she spoke, her tone soft, like she did not want to break the calm around them.</p>
<p>“If you were to get out of here, where would you go?”</p>
<p>He was surprised by the question. He had to think for a second on how to respond without possibly running the risk of giving anything away. “I’d go on holiday.”</p>
<p>Number Two laughed a little at that. “I guess I would, too, in your position.”</p>
<p>“What about you? What will you do when you’re eventually replaced?”</p>
<p>“You’re assuming I won’t get… done away with,” she remarked ruefully. Number Six frowned at her. “What? You don’t think the other Number Two’s that fail just get a slap on the wrist and a ‘better luck next time, old chap,’ do you?”</p>
<p>He continued to stare at her in disbelief. Some part of him knew that might happen, but to hear it actually be said… “You mean they’ll kill you?”</p>
<p>“In some cases,” Number Two replied. She moved her legs, so her feet now rested atop the wall, her knees hugged to her chest. “Sometimes Number Two’s are… reprocessed and sent elsewhere.”</p>
<p>“Before you’re sent in, I assume you’re briefed?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I was briefed on you. They have quite an extensive file on you.”</p>
<p>It did not escape him that she referred to the powers-that-be as ‘they’ and not ‘we.’ She did not count herself among them.</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told,” he said. “Some of the previous Number Two’s seemed to take delight in updating it.”</p>
<p>“Hm, yes, I’ve noticed.” At his inquisitive look, she elaborated. “They had me… watch you. To see what the other Number Two’s did to learn what not to do or what could be expanded upon. I’ve watched you for quite a while now. So, forgive me if that’s why I act a little too familiar with you. I feel like I already know you.”</p>
<p>Number Six <em> had </em> noticed that, but he had chalked it up to just her being friendly. He nodded slowly. “I see… And did you learn anything?”</p>
<p>She suddenly looked sheepish and shifted uncomfortably. “Sure. But nothing beneficial for <em> them </em> .” She then turned to look at him, her expression serious. “As I told you before, <em> I don’t care </em>. I won’t have any tests run on you, no experiments, no mind games, nothing. I --” She broke off, looking down. “I promise you; I won’t.”</p>
<p>Number Six had the distinct impression she was going to say something else but had no idea what it would have been. She looked almost embarrassed now, so he decided not to push it. After all, she had already been very forthcoming with information, more so than anyone in the Village, let alone a Number Two, had ever been.</p>
<p>She sighed, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Enough about this and enough of feeling sorry for myself. How about we go for a walk and then I’ll take you to lunch? My treat.”</p>
<p>A small smile quirked his mouth. He nodded once. “Alright.”</p>
<p>Number Two led Number Six back past his house and out towards the woods near the hospital. They strolled leisurely, having gotten onto the topic of music. Number Six could not help but smile at how animated she became on the subject.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you go professional as a pianist?” he asked as they reached the wooded area.</p>
<p>“I was going to get married, as I told you. Looking back, I’m glad I didn’t. My <em> ex-fiance </em> didn’t want me to play professionally because it would mean travelling. He also didn’t care much for music,” she explained. “I don’t regret it. Good riddance.”</p>
<p>“I would say you’re better off, but you <em> are </em> here.” She did not look amused, so he quickly changed the direction of the conversation. “Maybe you’d play for me sometime? I assume there’s a piano here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, in the recreation hall. I sneak over there sometimes after curfew to play. It helps to clear my head.” She then looked up at him, smiling. “And yes, I’ll play for you. I would love nothing more.”</p>
<p>“<em>You </em> have to abide by curfew?”</p>
<p>“No. But I doubt <em> they </em> would like it very much knowing I spent my free time playing instead of coming up with some way to get you to talk.” She shot him a look. “I don’t, by the way, scheme and plot.”</p>
<p>He returned her look with a wry smile. “Comforting.”</p>
<p>They walked on for a bit in silence. Once they had passed into the woods, Number Six had not seen anyone else around. So, when he and Number Two wandered off the path at one point, he stopped in surprise at the scene in front of him.</p>
<p>Further off ahead of them was a couple up against a tree. They were just kissing, but it was a scene Number Six did not expect to see here in the Village. He heard Number Two chuckle.</p>
<p>“Why do you look so surprised?” she asked.</p>
<p>He glanced at her. “I didn’t know that was…” He gestured vaguely.</p>
<p>“Allowed?” Number Two supplied, still smiling amusedly. “What did you think? That everyone in the Village was celibate? You do know there are married couples here, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve seen them, but…”</p>
<p>“It might be surprising to you, but we <em> do </em> allow for some privacy within their homes. Sometimes. And as you know, the surveillance systems around here aren’t exactly foolproof.” She grinned at him. “You’ve proven that.”</p>
<p>Number Six might have felt smug, but it had not done him any good in the end. His escape attempt was still thwarted. But she sounded impressed, so he gave her a slight smile.</p>
<p>They continued on, walking away from the couple.</p>
<p>“I realize it’s part of your… <em> defiance</em>, but other Number Two’s have tried to set you up, and you’ve never shown any interest whatsoever,” she went on. “I’m surprised. Do you have someone waiting for you?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. If any other Number Two, or any other villager for that matter, had asked him that question, he would have evaded it. But as his time with her over the past two weeks had proven, he found himself more and more willing to open up to her -- despite the logical part of his brain telling him not to. Besides, if they tried hard enough, they could find this information out for themselves. </p>
<p>“No. My job wasn’t exactly conducive to a relationship. Why does it surprise you?”</p>
<p>“You’re a man.” At his raised eyebrow, she clarified. “Any other man in your position might take advantage of his situation. But not you. I guess it shouldn’t <em> really </em> surprise me. You’ve subverted all of their expectations by not giving in, no matter what they do to you. Any other man might have caved already. Well, I guess that’s evident by the ones already here… It was wrong of me to lump you in with everyone else.”</p>
<p>They were about to exit the wooded area when Number Six stopped again, turning to her. He had not intended to stop so close to her, but he was not going to take a step back. He studied Number Two’s face for a moment as she looked back at him expectantly. </p>
<p>“You're right. I <em> am </em> a man, and while I may not act on them, I still have… <em> needs</em>. As I’m sure you, yourself, do as a woman.”</p>
<p>A smirk tugged at her lips. “Are you propositioning me, Number Six?”</p>
<p>He returned her smirk. “No. Just stating the facts.” </p>
<p>A pause. </p>
<p>In that brief pause, Number Two seemed to realize just how close their faces were. Number Six watched with amusement as her expression changed from mildly smug to one of want, her gaze shifting from his eyes to his lips and then back again. If he <em> had </em> been another kind of man, he might have kissed her, seeing as he was close enough to do so easily. It surprised him that he was even considering such a thing. It was not as though he found her unattractive; quite the opposite, actually. But that was not something he wanted her to be privy to.</p>
<p>From the look on her face, she might have been expecting a kiss, but he could not go shattering her expectations of him, now could he? That did not mean he could not tease her a bit…</p>
<p>He leaned in ever so slightly, quashing down a smirk at the little hitch in her breath. “Lunch?” he asked with a quick smile and raise of his eyebrows.</p>
<p>With that, Number Six turned and walked off, leaving Number Two staring after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Chess Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week later found Number Six playing his near-daily chess game at the old peoples’ home. He had just won his second game of the day and was thanking the man for indulging him when a shadow fell over the table. He looked up and saw Number Two standing there, smiling down at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not interrupting,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man beamed at her. “Not at all! We just finished. Would you like to play a game with this young man here? I’ll warn you, though, he’s quite good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number Two’s gaze shifted over to Number Six, who now looked a bit sheepish. In all honesty, he had been dreading this moment. It was not as though he did not want to spend time with her, but having to concentrate on a game with her sitting across from him, watching his every move, was not exactly an idea he relished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Number Six is game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number Six did not get to answer before the older man stood, looking delighted, and offered his chair to Number Two. She thanked him and sat. Number Six mentally sighed, resigning himself, and began to set up the board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number Two waited until the old man walked away before saying anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to look so sour, Number Six,” she chided teasingly. “It’s not like I’m good at this game or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I shall endeavor to go easy on you,” he replied, placing the last pieces on the board. “Your move first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed out a laugh. “No pressure…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid a pawn forward. And so it began. Number Six quickly realized that Number Two had downplayed her prowess as a chess player. They were far more evenly matched than he had anticipated. She had him matched move for move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Number Six was glad because he was forced to focus on the game rather than her. He had to step up his game, but in the end, it had been too late. He had let her get too far ahead. She ended up beating him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number Six stared hard at the board as Number Two knocked over his king with a dramatic flourish. She was smiling triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then…” Number Two said, leaning back in her chair. “Rematch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number Six was still for a moment longer before moving to reset the board. “Yes. Now that I know how you play, I won’t go so easy on you this time,” he said with a sly smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number Two raised her eyebrows. “That was really you going </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> on me? I’d hate to see you let loose.” His smirk grew. She then leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. “Or maybe I would. You always seem so… buttoned up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he did not know any better, he would have thought she was flirting with him. But based on her expression, he was hard-pressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think that. He thought back to a week ago when he had contemplated kissing her. From her reaction, it seemed like she would be easy to ruffle. He decided to test it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing as I’ve already been gentle with you once, perhaps I should try a different approach.” He finished setting up her side of the board and moved onto his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, a rough game of chess?” Number Two asked, her tone amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a face like he was seriously thinking about it. “Hm, perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Number Six’s surprise, she laughed. He caught himself looking up at her, smiling slightly in response. A warm feeling spread through his chest at the thought that he had made her laugh like that, a joyous sound that he wanted to hear more often. It was not as though he had never made her laugh before, but he seemed to notice it now for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Number Six realized that he had stopped setting up the board because he was too busy staring at her, Number Two had noticed his attention. Her laughter died down to a coy chuckle, and she averted her eyes, her cheeks tinging an endearing light pink. His smile grew at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished setting up the board. “Alright. Here’s how it’s going to go. Neither of us is going to hold back. Pull all stops. It’s your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>intellect…</span>
  </em>
  <span> against mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number Two finally met his gaze again, her eyes still bright with humor. “You’re on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number Six was fine for the first half of the game. He felt confident he would win this time. But halfway through, he looked up during her turn to see her staring at the board, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she contemplated her next move. She seemed to be entirely unaware of the face she was making, and Number Six found it awfully endearing. Her eyes were darting around the board, mapping out the moves she could make and the repercussions of those moves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> finally made her move, she met his gaze, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she asked when he did not look down at the board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number Six shook his head. “Nothing. You’re trying this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying last time, too. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who seems to be slipping.” She then grinned. “Careful, Number Six. I told them before I came here that it seems to be near </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span> to trip you up. Don’t make a liar out of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can still win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then prove it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something in Number Two’s tone that made Number Six look up at her sharply. She had that same predatory look in her eyes that she did during their first meeting. She was challenging him, of course, but there was something else there, as well. Another meaning he could not quite put his finger on—another challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze did not waver as she stared back at him. If this was going to be a battle of wills, so be it. He could play that game just as well as he could play chess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he did. Barely. Number Two proved to be a very worthy opponent and all too modest in assessing her skills. If her statements were true about her not wanting any information out of him, he was glad he did not have to go up against her outside a chess game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned back in her seat and sighed after he said, ‘checkmate.’ “Well, you can’t win them all… But it was fun, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it was,” he conceded. “I’d even play you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow. “Would you? You’re not worried I might beat you again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a fluke,” Number Six replied simply, idly fiddling with a chess piece on the table. “Me going easy on you, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number Two scoffed. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to annoy me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked. “It’s working, isn’t it? Besides, you turn this rather delightful shade of pink when you’re flustered. Ah! See? Just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked up a pawn and threw it at him. He chuckled and caught the piece as it bounced off his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she began, annoyed and struggling to find the word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re just so…” Her annoyed expression slipped when he caught her gaze. “So…” She quickly averted her eyes. “Annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t what you were going to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head snapped back up, annoyed again. “How do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he was not exactly sure why, he greatly enjoyed teasing her. He stood and moved to walk around the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I think?” He leaned down a bit so he could speak quietly enough for only her to hear, his hand resting on the back of her chair. “I think you were going to say something along the lines of me being so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got the rise out of her he wanted, except this time, she chucked a knight at him. And, to his smug delight, her cheeks shaded even darker. He caught the piece again, chuckling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see? I was right.” He set the knight on the board in its proper place before raising his hand to his face to salute. “Be seeing you."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took a bit for me to be happy with this chapter, but I finally got through with it! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Piano Concert #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another week passed, and to Number Six’s surprise, he had not seen much of Number Two. He was beginning to wonder if something was amiss, but her call that came that morning, inviting him to come to hear her play at the recreation hall, waylaid those thoughts.</p>
<p>He would be lying if he said he had not been looking forward to this. It was not as though he did not believe her, but knowing how good she <em>claimed </em>to be, he was curious to find out just <em>how </em> good.</p>
<p>Number Six had rather enjoyed these past few weeks of not having to fend off one scheme or another. It was giving him time to ponder different escape plans. He worried, though, that he might get lax and slip up once this Number Two was gone.</p>
<p>This Number Two gone…</p>
<p>He did not like the thought of that. Whether or not it was actually true, she was the only thing standing between him and the-powers-that-be. And if he was to have a friend here, he wanted it to be her. For an entirely selfish reason, he was beginning to like her. He enjoyed their banter and their long talks and how she made him feel human again by treating him as an individual. And it was all beginning to mean the world to him.</p>
<p>Number Six left his house soon after the call. He did not live far from the recreation hall, so it should not have taken him a long time to get there. But he was not expecting to have a confrontation along the way.</p>
<p>A man stepped out of the shadows in front of him. The badge on his chest read ‘49.’ His smile was oily and maniacal.</p>
<p>“Hello, Number Six.”</p>
<p>Number Six did not verbally respond but instead inclined his head.</p>
<p>“You don’t know me, but I know you. And I know about you and Number Two.” Number 49 took a step forward. “You two have been getting pretty close lately. On your way to see her now? A word of advice: don’t trust her. You know she’ll just use you. I would have thought you were smarter than this.”</p>
<p>Number Six smiled somewhat snidely. “And why should I believe anything you say? Are you and Number Two friends? Maybe <em>she’s </em>the one using <em>you</em>. That does tend to happen.”</p>
<p>Number 49 laughed. “I should have expected that! Say and believe what you will, Number Six, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Number Two isn’t who you think she is. She’s a fraud. And you’d do best to ignore her.”</p>
<p>Number Six shook his head and moved to step past Number 49. “I don’t know what you expect to gain from this, but I’m not interested. Be seeing you.”</p>
<p>He heard Number 49 mutter ‘and you’ in return.</p>
<p>Number Six replayed the conversation in his mind as he walked up to the recreation hall. It had been odd and out of the blue. He had doubts that Number Two would know anything about it, but he decided to ask her if she even knew Number 49. He wondered if maybe the powers-that-be had sent Number 49 to confront him, to do what Number Two claimed she could not. He had a hard time reconciling this, however. They should know Number Six would not listen to such a man.</p>
<p>Upon entering the recreation hall, it did not take him long to find Number Two. He heard the light tinkling of a piano from somewhere further into the building. He followed the sound.</p>
<p>Whatever Number Two was playing was unknown to him, but he liked it. He finally found her in what appeared to be a small recital hall. There was a piano at one end, a few rows of seats for an audience, and other instruments either hanging on the wall or on the floor in cases around the edge of the room. </p>
<p>The door was partially open, letting Number Six slip in without her hearing him. He stood for a moment just inside the door, watching and listening. Number Two’s back was to him. She appeared to be completely absorbed in whatever she was playing.</p>
<p>Number Six finally decided to make himself known and stepped up behind her. “That’s very nice.”</p>
<p>She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling. She did not seem surprised by his arrival. “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it. You sure took your time.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I ran into someone, a friend of yours.”</p>
<p>She scooted over to the end of the piano bench, making space for him to sit next to her. “Oh? And what friend would that be?”</p>
<p>“Number 49,” he replied, sitting down. The piano bench was long and narrow, but that still did not allow for much space between them.</p>
<p>Number Six looked over at her in time to see an annoyed expression pass over her face.</p>
<p>“He came to see me about a week ago, saying that he didn’t like how I was handling things and that I’d better listen to him,” Number Two explained, still having yet to stop playing. “I laughed at him, and he left, but not before telling me I’d regret not heeding him.”</p>
<p>“Funny… He said the same thing to me, except he was warning me about you.”</p>
<p>She looked over at him. “Me? What about me?”</p>
<p>“He said you were a fraud and that you’d betray me in the end.”</p>
<p>She now paused. “Do you believe him?”</p>
<p>Number Two actually sounded worried that he might. Number Six quickly shook his head. “No. I don’t even know him, so why should I believe him?”</p>
<p>Number Two nodded and picked back up playing. “Good. Because I will do everything in my power <em> not </em> to betray you.”</p>
<p>“I believe you,” Number Six replied, surprising himself that he actually did mean that. After a brief pause, he decided to change the subject. “It’s been a while since we last spoke.”</p>
<p>She smiled. “You do realize that I have to run the rest of the Village, don’t you?” She bumped him with her shoulder. “Why? Did you miss me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em> terribly</em>.”</p>
<p>They exchanged amused looks. All during this, she was still playing effortlessly, not having to even think about the music.</p>
<p>“What do you call it?” he asked after a moment of watching her fingers dance over the keys.</p>
<p>“<em>Perseverance</em>. I wrote it after I broke off my engagement,” she answered. “I felt…broken after that. Like I had failed or something. I like to think I know what love feels like, but I didn’t feel that way with him. So it wasn’t so much that I had lost my love or anything. I lost the idea of a husband.”</p>
<p>“If you think you know what it feels like, then who did you love before him?”</p>
<p>“What makes you think it was someone <em>before? </em>”</p>
<p>“Alright, then who did you love after?”</p>
<p>“That would be telling.”</p>
<p>“Funny.”</p>
<p>“I thought so.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you want to come here? Really?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you full of questions?”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to answer.”</p>
<p>“Because of you.”</p>
<p>He frowned. “Me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to harm you in any way; I’ve told you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but <em> why? </em> None of the other Number Two’s have had any problems running tests and experiments on me to get information.”</p>
<p>She stopped playing. “Because <em> they </em> know to keep their emotions out of it.”</p>
<p>He sat for a moment in stunned silence. He had not been expecting that answer. “Oh…”</p>
<p>“It came from having to watch you, of having to watch what my predecessors did to you. I became compromised. I told them this, but they didn’t care. Frankly, I’m just as in the dark on this as you are. And that’s what scares me the most. They know I’ll fail. So what happens to me after this… well…” She gave him a strained smile.</p>
<p>He watched her with a deep frown on his face. He wondered briefly if she had done something, and this was their way of finding a reason to get rid of her. And it was going to be partially his fault for not giving in.</p>
<p>Number Two seemed to realize what he was thinking, for she quickly grabbed onto his arm as he started to speak.</p>
<p>“No! Don’t say anything. I don’t care what your response was going to be, just <em>don’t say anything</em>; not where they can hear you,” she said quickly and quietly. “I didn’t tell you that for you to feel sorry for me or to guilt you into telling me anything. I just wanted you to know that you and I are at the same disadvantage here.”</p>
<p>He nodded, and she removed her hand. “I understand. I was only going to say thank you and that I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, smiling sadly. “Don’t be. I never have and never <em>will </em>blame you. Please, believe that if nothing else.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try.”</p>
<p>They shared small but strained smiles. She then shook herself and turned back to the piano.</p>
<p>“Why don’t I teach you how to play the first part of my song?” She shifted over slightly. “Here, put your hands on top of mine.”</p>
<p>Number Six hesitated a moment. If sitting across from her during a chess game had been distracting, sitting next to her and now having to touch her was something else entirely. But at her hopeful and expectant expression, he found he could not deny her.</p>
<p>He reached up and laid his hands over hers, lightly and barely touching. She chuckled and shook her head but said nothing. Instead, she started to play but slower than before. His hands and fingers followed hers. </p>
<p>After she played through the first part, she switched the positions of their hands, so her’s were now over his.</p>
<p>“Now that you know the basic feel of it, I’m going to play it using your hands."</p>
<p>With the effect she was having on him being so close and the fact that he was touching her, even if it was just her hands, her words sounded like a metaphor for other things. Things he did not want to think about. If he did, he might be more tempted to act…</p>
<p>Number Six tried his hardest to focus on the music, but he kept glancing up at Number Two’s face. He was sure she noticed, but, to her credit, she kept her gaze firmly on their hands.</p>
<p>The longer this went on, and the more times she played through the beginning of the song, the more nervous he became. He was unused to feeling like this, and he wanted to run, to get away. His brain was screaming at him to get up and leave. This was bad for him. This would make him vulnerable, something he did <em>not </em>want to be in the Village.</p>
<p>But with her hands over his, manipulating his fingers, and how <em>close </em>she was at his side — was <em>he </em>that hot, or was she radiating that much heat? — he was finding it difficult to concentrate on what his brain was saying.</p>
<p>When he had just about had enough, when he was about to jump up and leave, she stopped playing and removed her hands. He saw her look at him and smile out of the corner of his eye. <em> When had his breathing gotten so labored? </em></p>
<p>“Thank you for indulging me,” she was saying. “It’s not often I get to share my music with anyone.”</p>
<p>Number Six swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. “Yes, well, you’re welcome.” He tried to smile, but it was all too forced. He stood quickly. “Thank you for sharing that with me. As much as I’d like to stay, there are some things I must do, excuse me.”</p>
<p>He needed air.</p>
<p>He left quickly, not looking back but hoping Number Two did not look too disappointed.  As soon as he got outside, he gasped in a breath and leaned against the side of the building.</p>
<p>Was something being done to him? Was this something nefarious? Had Number 49 been right, that he should not trust this Number Two?</p>
<p>Thinking about that man suddenly reminded Number Six of what Number Two had said. He was suddenly hit with the fierce need to protect her. He knew when all was said and done that there was not much he could do. Once she was gone, that would be it. But while she was here, he would keep a watchful eye out for anyone who might be using <em>her </em>to get to <em>him</em>. At this point, he would not put it past the powers-that-be to pull something like that.</p>
<p>Number Six headed back home, completely lost in thought. It was only when the intensity of his feelings subsided that the realization of what happened hit him. She was becoming important to him, as she apparently felt toward him in return. She had not said it in so many words, but she had said it was her emotions getting in the way. She obviously did not hate him, so it must be the opposite. She cared about him enough to risk her life to keep him safe…</p>
<p>He stopped in his tracks just inside his front door at the thought. That was what this was. The same thing he was beginning to feel, only the feeling was entirely new to him. It was catching him off guard completely. She had had time to reconcile her feelings toward him, but his were new, raw. For the first time while in the Village, he did not have to fight. He was letting himself <em>feel </em>again.</p>
<p>Now it was <em>that </em>thought that hit him harder than anything, nearly making tears spring to his eyes. He was <em>feeling </em>again. Something other than anger and resentment. Something softer that made him feel light but also made his chest ache with a longing he had not felt in years. And those feelings were directed at her.</p>
<p>A new conviction filled Number Six. The beginning of a new reason to fight. Maybe he <em>could </em>keep her safe after she got replaced…</p>
<p>And he would escape to do it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got distracted writing future chapters and forgot to post this one 😅<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lunch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>How is it going?</em>”</p><p>“<em>He doesn’t think I’m a threat.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Then change that. Make him angry. You’re not going to sway him with words; you have to act.</em>”</p><p>“<em>And just what am I supposed to get out of this exactly?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Your life.</em>”</p><p>“<em>And you?</em>”</p><p>“My <em>life. Really, it’s not that difficult. But if you don’t think you can handle it…</em>”</p><p>“<em>I can! He’s just so stubborn, that’s all. It’ll take a while.</em>”</p><p>“<em>We’ve got time. Besides, we’ve got to wear him down some more in the… emotions department, if you will. Quick plans and schemes haven’t seemed to work in the past; therefore, we’re trying the long game this time. </em> Don’t <em>muck it up.</em>”</p><p>“I<em> won’t.</em>”</p><p>***</p><p>Number Six dabbed away the sweat from his brow and the back of his neck, feeling much better after a rather excessive exercise session in his homemade outdoor gym. It was a nice distraction. It allowed him to focus on something other than what had been going on with Number Two.</p><p>It had been three days since he had more or less run out of the recreation hall, and he had not seen her during that time. He had not sought her out, and she did not seem to be seeking him out either. That thought bothered him a bit until he reminded himself that he did not want to see her.</p><p>No, that was a lie. Number Six <em>did </em>want to see her again, but he did not want to deal with the baggage that came with it. He was avoiding dealing with his emotions, but he realized that something would have to give in the end, and he would be forced to confront them.</p><p>Number Six was just packing up to leave when the sound of voices caught his attention. They were far enough away that he could not make them out, but they were coming from the direction of the Village, probably along the path that led up to this wooded area.</p><p>He grabbed his things and snuck forward, hoping not to alert the people to his presence. Hardly anyone ever came out this far, and if they did, they were typically in a mini moke and drove on by. As he got closer, the voices became more distinct. It was Number Two and Number 49.</p><p>“It was a waste of time getting me out here,” Number Two was saying. She sounded annoyed. “I don’t have to believe anything you say.”</p><p>“You’re right, you don’t, but when the hammer falls, don’t say I didn’t warn you!”</p><p>“But why warn me in the first place? I know what’s going to happen. <em> Number Six </em>knows what’s going to happen. Nothing that happens in the Village would surprise me anymore.”</p><p>Number 49 responded with something, but it was too quiet for Number Six to hear. There was suddenly the sound of a slap, followed by Number Two’s affronted exclamation of “<em>how dare you!</em>”</p><p>That got Number Six moving. He jumped up from behind his cover and darted forward. He arrived just in time to see Number 49 grab hold of Number Two’s arms. Number Two did not struggle. Instead, she glared back at the man.</p><p>“<em>Let me go,</em>” Number Two demanded evenly.</p><p>“Not until you <em>listen! </em>”</p><p>Number Six was there in a flash, taking hold of Number 49’s arm in a vice grip. The other man let go of Number Two and tried to get away from Number Six, but he held fast.</p><p>“The lady said to let her go,” Number Six all but growled, glaring daggers at the man from beneath his furrowed brow.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to hurt her!” Number 49 countered, still weakly struggling to get away.</p><p>Number Six let go of the man’s arm roughly, only to grab him by his lapels and pin him against the nearest tree. “That wasn’t what it looked like.”</p><p>“Let him go, Number Six,” Number Two said from behind him. “He isn’t worth it.”</p><p>Number Six stared hard at the man for a moment longer, weighing his options. Beating him up would not do much good, except maybe make him feel better. Even with Number Two present, there was no telling what those watching might decide to do to him if he was caught fighting. </p><p>“Come near her again, and you won’t get away so easily.”</p><p>With that, he released Number 49. Number 49 did not say another word, just scrambled off, back toward the Village.</p><p>Number Six felt Number Two step up next to him and place a hand on his arm.</p><p>“Thank you,” she murmured.</p><p>He looked down at her and nodded curtly. “You’re welcome.” He then turned to face her fully. “Did he hurt you?”</p><p>Number Two was now rubbing her arms where Number 49 had grabbed her. She appeared to be lost in thought. “What? Oh, no, I’m fine, it’s just…”</p><p>Without thinking, Number Six reached up and stilled her hands, moving them so he could soothingly rub her arms. “What did he want? Why did he drag you all the way out here?”</p><p>She did not look up at him. “He wanted to talk to me about more of the same. Warnings and things.”</p><p>“What made you slap him?”</p><p>She now looked angry. “He had some pretty nasty things to say about you. I didn’t appreciate it, so I slapped him.”</p><p>Number Six could not help but chuckle. “Thank you for defending me.”</p><p>Number Two now looked up at him. “Of course!”</p><p>They both realized that he was still idly rubbing her arms. She broke their gaze, blushing lightly. He stilled his hands but did not remove them.</p><p>“I meant what I said. If he pulls anything like that again, I won’t let him get away with it.”</p><p>“You don’t have to protect me,” she said quietly.</p><p>He smiled. “But I want to.” </p><p>Once again, he was hit with the desire to kiss her. And this time, he almost did. He inched forward slightly, getting ready to dip his head when she suddenly looked back up at him. The movement was enough to bring him back to the present and make him realize what he was about to do.</p><p>He dropped his hands. “Let me walk you home.”</p><p>Number Six picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before offering his arm to her. Number Two gratefully accepted. They walked in silence for a long moment, nearly arriving back in the Village before either spoke again.</p><p>“Why did you run the other day?” Number Two asked. “Did I do something? Say something I shouldn’t have?”</p><p>Number Six refrained from sighing. He was surprised she had not asked sooner, but he was expecting the question. “No, you didn’t do anything. At least, not directly. I’m not ready to say anything more beyond that, but I do apologise. I should never have left so abruptly after you having shared something so… personal with me.”</p><p>“Apology accepted. I was just worried I had made you angry, but I had no idea what for.” She then looked at him, giving him a once-over. “Have a good workout?”</p><p>He glanced down at her, noting she was still eyeing his attire. “Yes.” He then smirked. “Something wrong with what I’m wearing?”</p><p>Number Two shook her head. “No, it’s just… I’m not used to seeing you dressed like this. I like it.”</p><p>“Oh? You don’t like what I usually wear?”</p><p>“No, it’s not that at all!” she exclaimed. “You always look very… ah… smart.”</p><p>His smirk grew. “Why won’t you just admit that you think I’m handsome?” She opened her mouth to respond, but he held up a hand. “And <em>don’t </em>try to deny it. I’ll know you’re lying.”</p><p>“How would you know?” she countered.</p><p>He patted her hand that was holding onto his arm. “My dear Number Two, you just turned that lovely shade of pink again, which means I’m right.”</p><p>He chuckled at her indignant huff. He would have thought she would let go of his arm, but she did not. In fact, she put her other hand up there as well. What she ended up saying <em>did </em>surprise him.</p><p>“If you can refrain from making little quips like that, would you like to have lunch with me? Not at the cafe, though. I have a picnic in mind.”</p><p>He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not declining, but why a picnic?”</p><p>“It’s a way for us to be away from people. And while <em> they </em> may still be able to see us, I know a place where they won’t be able to hear us.”</p><p>“Alright, a picnic.” Number Six was not sure why he agreed so readily. <em> Did he really want to be alone with her again after what happened last time? </em>Yes. Yes, he did.</p><p>She beamed up at him. “Great! I’ll meet you outside your house in an hour.”</p><p>After parting ways at the Green Dome, Number Six went home and showered. Afterward, he paced around the house, counting down the minutes until Number Two was to arrive. </p><p>He started to regret having agreed to lunch, but he quickly shook off that thought. This was just him having lunch with a friend; that was it. There was nothing more to it. And, damn it, he was going to have a nice time.</p><p>Number Six turned on his heel as the front door automatically swung open. Number Two was standing on the other side, holding a basket. He was surprised that she did not walk in but instead stayed just outside the door. Any other Number Two would have just waltzed right in. She was smiling at him, making him smile in return. He walked up to her.</p><p>Number Two held up the basket. “I’m afraid it’s nothing fancy. I hope you don’t mind sandwiches.”</p><p>“That’s just fine,” Number Six replied. He then took the basket from her and followed her out.</p><p>She led him to the wooded area where they had walked a couple of weeks before. They appeared to truly be alone this time. Conversation was light, and it pleased him that she was laughing freely. He was also glad that he was genuinely having a good time. </p><p>A few times, he caught himself staring at her as she was laughing or just smiling at him, but he was able to keep his emotions in check for the most part.</p><p>At one point, she laid down next to him, watching the sky and the clouds that were rolling past. He stayed sitting, idly playing with a bit of grass he had pulled up.</p><p>“You know,” she murmured after a moment. Number Six looked down at her. “It’s almost easy to imagine that we’re somewhere else.”</p><p>He smiled slightly, looking down at the blade of grass he was picking at. “Yes,” he replied just as quietly. “I wish we were.”</p><p>After such a relaxing lunch and conversation, Number Six realized his guard was down, but he wanted to do nothing about it. He felt happy and wanted to hang onto that feeling for as long as possible before returning to his usual guarded self.</p><p>Number Two turned her head, looking up at him. “What would be different?”</p><p>He kept his eyes downcast. “I might be more willing to ask you out properly.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows. “Really?”</p><p>“Is that so surprising?”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her tilt her head. She was trying to catch his gaze, but he refused to look.</p><p>“I guess I’m just surprised by your honesty,” she finally said.</p><p>Now he looked at her, though fleetingly. “You’re… very beautiful. And I like you. If things were different…”</p><p>She sighed sadly at that. “Yes, if things were different.”</p><p>He pulled up another blade of grass from the edge of the blanket they were sitting on. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put a damper on the mood.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” She sat up and shifted so she was sitting closer to him. “There’s something I want to tell you, Number Six. I don’t expect anything in return, but I want to tell you something important.”</p><p>Number Six nodded. “Alright.”</p><p>“Clara.”</p><p>Number Six frowned. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“My name. It’s Clara. I wanted you to know.”</p><p>He looked at her for a long moment, his gaze drifting over her face as he repeated the name over and over in his mind, associating it with her. “Clara.” He then smiled. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Clara.”</p><p>She laughed as he shook her hand. “And it’s nice to meet you, Number Six.”</p><p>He noted that she had specifically said she did not expect anything in return, but he could not help but comment. “You already know <em> my </em> name.”</p><p>Clara’s smile faded some at that. “Yes. It’s in your file. But your name is your own. You’ll tell me when you’re ready.” She tilted her head again, studying him. “You aren’t ready yet.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“The same reason you know that I think you’re handsome: you have a tell.”</p><p>That surprised him. “I do?”</p><p>“Anytime a topic comes up that makes you uncomfortable or maybe makes you feel a certain way, you refuse to look at me,” she replied. He was already not looking at her, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “Like right now. You’re nervous, Number Six. And fidgety.”</p><p>He purposefully stilled his hand and nodded faintly, pursing his lips in thought. “Hm…” He then met her gaze, a smirk forming. “You admitted that you think I’m handsome.”</p><p>Clara rolled her eyes, huffing and shoving at his shoulder. “You <em>also </em>change the subject! God, you’re insufferable sometimes!”</p><p>Her tone was light and teasing, so Number Six was sure she was not mad. His smirk grew.</p><p>“I try.”</p><p>The morning had been generally clear, but more clouds were now starting to roll in, indicating there would be rain soon. A light breeze had picked up. Clara glanced around them as a puff of wind hit them.</p><p>“I guess we should pack up. I’d rather not be caught out in the rain,” she commented. </p><p>She turned her attention back to him. She suddenly started laughing. He frowned at her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She was looking up at the top of his head, still chuckling. “You’ve, ah — You've got a leaf right — Here, let me.”</p><p>She reached up and plucked the leaf from his hair, holding it in front of him to see.</p><p>“Ah. Thank you,” Number Six said, a bit sheepishly.</p><p>Clara let the leaf go before reaching up again to fix his hair, smiling warmly at him. “Don’t mention it.”</p><p>Once she was done, she trailed her fingers down along his sideburn to his jaw. All the feelings he had successfully kept at bay during lunch now hit him with full force at her touch.</p><p>He swallowed thickly, willing his breathing to stay calm as she seemingly got lost in lightly caressing his jaw with her fingertips. Her thumb then drifted over his chin. She was watching the movements of her hand, oblivious to his plight. He was fighting with everything he had to not turn into her touch. It had been so long since he had had any sort of human contact like this. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be touched this tenderly. He wanted more of it; craved it.</p><p>When the tip of her thumb lightly brushed against the edge of his lower lip, he grabbed onto her hand, stopping her movements.</p><p>“<em>Clara</em>,” he breathed.</p><p>She met his eyes. That predatory look was back, and he was very worried she might jump him then and there. He was even <em>more </em>worried that he knew he would not stop her. He also wondered what she was thinking. As she touched him like she was, looked at him like she did, what thoughts were crossing her mind?</p><p>The longer she gazed at him, however, she seemed to come to her senses. She blinked and shook her head, pulling her hand away. “I’m sorry,” she murmured.</p><p>She stood and began gathering up their things. The wind was blowing harder now, and the sky was steadily getting darker. Number Six watched her for a long moment, collecting himself. </p><p>He had yet to respond, but what was he going to say? <em> Don’t be sorry; I wish you had continued. </em> No, she knew, perhaps better than him, that he was not ready. He had yet to reconcile these new feelings of his. If he acted too quickly, he might later regret his actions. If she <em>did </em>happen to betray him… </p><p>Some part of him knew it was already too late for that. If she <em>did </em>betray him now, it would hurt more than anything. He already cared too much, he knew. But he also knew that once he was ready to give her a chance, to let her in, that would be him giving in. Letting himself trust her with more than just his confidence.</p><p>Number Six felt as though he was on some sort of precipice: falling one way would open him up to all new kinds of hurt. Falling the other way would shut him off entirely. That was not exactly a prospect he liked. It was one he knew would make him miserable. The other side at least had some glimmer of happiness, a sense of freedom.</p><p>That renewed sense of purpose hit him again as he stood to help her pack up. Another reason to escape. He watched her while she refused to look at him. His desire to escape had always been about himself, and he supposed it still was, but now it could be with the intention of having a new life outside the Village. A life with <em> Clara</em>, if she wanted that.</p><p>They spoke no more on their way back; both lost in their own thoughts. He still walked her to the Green Dome, but they parted silently. </p><p>Just before Number Six arrived home, it started to rain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is when things will start to heat up a bit, but chapter 7 is when the rating will go into effect. Just a heads up.<br/>And sorry for the wait on this! Chapter 6 and 7 are done, so (hopefully) I'll get them up as soon as I've made some final edits.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tempting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to be on the safe side, the rating goes up here just a smidge.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>It’s time.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>You’re sure this will work? </em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Based on his actions in the past… yes. Prey on his hero-complex and his… compassion for damsels in distress. Make him forget himself, so he’ll be forced to act. We need him vulnerable for the next phase to work.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>And how is that going to go? </em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Never you mind. Just know that I’m ready and waiting on you.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I’ll get it done. But if this doesn’t work? What if he </em>doesn’t <em>act? </em>”</p>
<p>“<em>It will! He’s already started to care too much. Now, we just have to clinch it. Just do your job. Otherwise, it’ll be </em> your <em> head on the chopping block, not mine.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Fine. Be seeing you</em>.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Number Six had successfully avoided Number Two for two weeks, but they had been incredibly difficult two weeks. Every morning brought the worry that she might be gone, but that was never the case. That brought him some peace of mind, at least.</p>
<p>They might not have interacted, but he watched her from afar around the Village, mainly to make sure Number 49 did not bother her. Surprisingly, he saw neither hide nor hair of the man, which made him uneasy. Something was in the works; he could feel it.</p>
<p>Number Six spent those two weeks watching as Number Two interacted with various villagers, noting that they all seemed to adore her. She stopped by the old peoples’ home nearly every day. Number Six watched one time as she played a chess game with the old man he usually played against. He was close enough that he could tell she had let the man win. Number Six found himself freely smiling as the man consoled Number Two.</p>
<p>Even though Number Six did not like being away from her, he both enjoyed and hated getting to see her like this. It was nice to see her in relatively normal settings, but he hated it because it only made him want to be near her even more. He was missing a friend.</p>
<p>He had thought being away from her would help quell these new feelings, but oh, how wrong he was. Things had started out fine until halfway into the first week when the dreams started. They were innocuous at first, like his unconscious was trying to fill the void that Number Two’s absence had left. He would awake with a tight feeling in his chest and a deep longing to be near her again. But he knew if he gave in, the powers-that-be would have the upper hand. If anyone here in the Village made him weak and vulnerable, it would be her. He had to keep a clear head if he was to plan his escape.</p>
<p>Near the end of the first week, however, the dreams changed drastically, leading Number Six to wake up aroused and just on the brink of satisfaction. He cursed himself and did whatever he could to distract himself. It was after three days of waking up like this that he finally, grudgingly, started bringing himself to completion while in the shower.</p>
<p>He hated his mind for conjuring up the nearest approximation it could of her body. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her and hear her and believe he could almost feel her. Seeing her in person after those dreams started only made matters worse, only made his desire for her grow.</p>
<p>But at the beginning of the third week, Number Six was forced to confront Number Two again, but in a way that he would do anything to change, despite what came after.</p>
<p>He was headed to the shop, just passing the town hall, when raised voices suddenly caught his attention.</p>
<p>“<em>I warned you, and now look! He’s abandoned you! You’d do better off with me! </em>”</p>
<p>Number Six recognized the voice as belonging to Number 49. He then heard Number Two shout something, followed by the sound of a palm meeting flesh.</p>
<p>Like in the woods before, Number Six sprang into action and rushed through the trees, only to find Number 49 seemingly trying to forcefully kiss Number Two. She was resisting, however, and trying to get away.</p>
<p>Number Six flew forward, grabbing hold of Number 49 and striking the man hard in the jaw, sending him sprawling backward. Number Six did not give him any time to recover before he was on the man again. He was not even entirely aware of what he was doing. The only thing he could make sense of was the blinding rage he felt and that he had every intention of beating the man to a pulp for having laid a hand on Number Two.</p>
<p>Somewhere, far away at first, he heard someone shouting his number. And then again, closer this time, but he did not let up in his assault. Finally, Number Two’s voice cut through the haze of red.</p>
<p>“<em>Number Six! Stop it! You’re going to kill him! </em>”</p>
<p>Number Six stopped abruptly, letting go of the now bloody and bruised Number 49. The man sagged back onto the ground, gasping for breath.</p>
<p>“You won’t… get away… with this… Number Six,” the man rasped before managing to roll over and haul himself away on all fours toward the town hall.</p>
<p>Number Six, panting from exertion, stared after the man until he disappeared from sight. He was barely even aware of how much his knuckles were hurting. He heard movement behind him, reminding him that Number Two was still there. </p>
<p>He turned. Clara was watching him with a wary expression. Number Six saw a tiny drop of blood at the corner of her mouth from when Number 49 had struck her. Instead of anger toward Number 49, Number Six was filled with the need to care for her. He took a step forward, reaching out toward her.</p>
<p>She flinched away from him, an action that felt like a knife to his heart. He had frightened her, and he was filled with momentary panic that he had ruined everything. She seemed to realize, however, what she had done and looked up at him. The next thing he knew, she had her arms wrapped around his middle, her face buried in his chest. He put one arm around her and put his other hand on the side of her head, holding her tightly.</p>
<p>“You were going to kill him,” he heard her murmur after a moment, her voice muffled.</p>
<p>“He hurt you,” Number Six answered simply.</p>
<p>Number Two pulled back so she could look at his face. “But you were going to <em> kill him</em>.”</p>
<p>Again without thinking, he took her face in his hands and looked her dead in the eyes. “<em>He. Hurt. You.</em>”</p>
<p>She suddenly looked wary again, if not a little scared. Number Six then realized what he was doing. He gentled his touch, so he was now caressing her face. He carefully wiped the drop of blood away from the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. </p>
<p>Number Two shook her head. “No. Don’t be. It’s one thing watching you get angry through a screen; it’s another to actually see it in front of me. But don’t worry about that. I’ll be alright.” She then reached up and took his injured hand. She inspected it closely, lightly running her thumb around the splits on his knuckles and the bruises that were forming. “We need to take care of this.”</p>
<p>Now it was he who shook his head, taking his hand from hers and placing it back on her cheek. “It’ll keep.”</p>
<p>He brought their faces closer, intent this time on kissing her. He was ready.</p>
<p>“Number Six?” she breathed. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to kiss you.”</p>
<p>She laughed lightly. “Yes, I can see that.” She then put her hands on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. “But no.”</p>
<p>He felt his heart drop. He pulled away slightly to look at her, dropping his hands from her face. “No?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Had she changed her mind? </em>
</p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t <em>want </em>to kiss you, but I’d like for you to treat me to dinner first,” she explained gently, sliding her hands up his chest until one hand was at the back of his head and the other resting on his jaw. She brought their faces close again, so their lips were almost touching. His eyes slipped closed. </p>
<p>“Besides,” she continued breathily. She was just as affected as he was. “There’s something to be said about anticipation, don’t you think? It makes the payoff that much more…<em> satisfying </em>.”</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath at her words and nodded slightly. He was pretty sure she was trying to drive him insane. His hands were itching to grab hold of her waist and push her back against the nearest tree, but only with a colossal amount of self-restraint was he able to refrain.</p>
<p>“Yes, but when does one finally give in?” he asked, his voice low and rough.</p>
<p>“Hm… that’s the question, isn’t it, Number Six? <em> When does one give in? </em>” She lightly ran her thumb over his lower lip before surprising him by pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. In the next instant, she dropped her hands and took a step away from him, leaving him feeling bereft and slightly swaying after her. “That’s up to you, Number Six.”</p>
<p>He slowly looked up, trying to get his breathing under control. <em> How did she have such an effect on him? </em> She was smiling and looking expectant. He understood. This would prove to her through action and not just his words that he was ready.</p>
<p>“Dinner tonight?”</p>
<p>Number Two’s smile grew. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not as long a chapter here, but the next one should make up for that. The rating will definitely go up for the next one as well.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fake Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The rating goes up in this chapter. And also, a warning for this one: there are some rape-y undertones, but I'd call it more dubious consent. Either way, I just wanted to let you guys know before you continued on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Number Six spent the rest of the afternoon puttering around planning and preparing dinner. The Village was not exactly stocked with the finest of foods, but he made do. He just hoped Number Two liked his cooking. </p>
<p>It was nearing evening when Number Six finally decided the food was done. He smiled to himself as he surveyed the meal laid out before him. He had not done too shabbily if he said so himself. He did not have a dining table, so the bar would have to suffice, but he doubted Number Two would mind. This evening was not exactly about the food, after all.</p>
<p>He went into the bathroom to freshen up and was just washing his hands when he suddenly started to feel woozy. <em> No, no, no</em>, he thought desperately, trying to keep a hold on his senses. <em> Not now! </em></p>
<p>He stumbled out of the bathroom and into the living room. He braced himself against the mantle of the fireplace just in time to keep himself from falling. His head now felt like it was filled with cotton. And then, just as suddenly as the feeling had come on, he found he did not care. In fact, he started to laugh. Number Six was not sure what was so funny, but it felt good. <em> He </em>felt good. Lighter than air!</p>
<p>His hand then slipped off the mantle, and his vision swam. He was only vaguely aware of the door opening and a figure walking in. Number Six only realized who it was once they walked up to him. It looked like Number Two, but she was blurry. </p>
<p>Number Six blinked, trying to clear his vision, but nothing helped. Not that it mattered. Number Two - no, <em> Clara </em> - stopped in front of him, putting her hands on his chest.</p>
<p>He looked down at her. She was smiling softly up at him.</p>
<p>“Hello, Number Six.”</p>
<p>He returned her smile hesitantly. “Hello, Clara.”</p>
<p>His words sounded muffled to his ears, but his other senses seemed sharper. The touch of Clara’s hands on his chest burned him, even through his clothes. The closeness of her body was already starting to have an effect on him. He could feel the heat of her skin, smell the scent of her hair… His hands moved on their own to her waist.</p>
<p>The thought of dinner had completely left his mind.</p>
<p>Her hands slid up to his neck, the tips of her fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind,” she murmured, leaning into him slightly.</p>
<p>He gripped her waist tighter. She was so close he could barely think, especially when her lips brushed against his jaw.</p>
<p>“I, ah…” He let out an airy chuckle, his eyes closing. “I’ve thought about you, too.”</p>
<p>Clara hummed amusedly, her lips now barely forming a kiss against his jaw. “Think anything interesting?” </p>
<p>He laughed nervously again, unsure how to answer. </p>
<p>“Because I did,” she continued. “You’re a tease, you know that? I fully expected you to give in earlier and kiss me, but you didn’t. You let me get away. And since then, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” She moved her head so their lips were just a hairsbreadth apart, making his breath come quicker in anticipation. “About what it would be like.” Now, her lips were just barely touching his. His hands flexed on her waist as his control started to slip. “What your lips would feel like on mine…”</p>
<p>There was a pause, both of them seemingly holding their breath to see who would break first. It ended up being her. </p>
<p>He breathed out her name, and she suddenly surged forward, kissing him hard, her arms tight around his neck. Later, he would look back on this moment and realize he had not been thinking at all. He was going off feelings and impulses only. If he <em>had </em>been thinking, perhaps he would have noticed, <em> hoped </em>he would have noticed…</p>
<p>The movement was enough to push them back into the mantle. He was glad it was there, as it was the only thing that seemed to be grounding him as a sea of arousal washed over him. </p>
<p>Number Six wrapped his arms just as tightly around Clara, responding to her hard kiss with just as much fervor. All of his control was gone. This was him giving in, trusting her.</p>
<p>With this thought sluggishly making its way through his foggy brain, he began tugging at Clara’s clothes. She hummed in approval at his pawing hands. She was practically writhing in his arms, rubbing against him so tantalizingly that his hips jerked forward, trying to create more friction. He felt her smile, break the kiss, and put the slightest bit of distance between them.</p>
<p>“Something you want?” Clara asked breathily.</p>
<p>He had not wanted her to stop, not wanted her to move away, and yet she did. There was a desperateness clawing its way up his chest. He moved one hand to the back of her head while the other possessively gripped her hip. He pulled her flush against him again. His breath left him raggedly as his covered erection pressed against her lower abdomen. What he could only describe as a low growl rumbled through his chest as he looked down at her. Her pupils were blown wide, and her chest was heaving, indicating she was just as affected as him.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>.”</p>
<p>“Then take me.” She mirrored his hand on the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Her other hand snaked between them, groping at his crotch, making him gasp. “<em>Fuck me</em>.”</p>
<p>Another growl left him as he spun them around, pinning her to the mantle and capturing her mouth again in another kiss that was all teeth and tongue. She moaned in response, arching into him. Her leg wrapped around his hip, letting him grind against her. They continued on like this for a moment, their hands grasping blindly at one another, squeezing and groping anywhere they could reach.</p>
<p>Finally, he had enough. He reached down and hoisted her up, making her legs wrap around his waist. This movement settled her even more intimately against him, forcing him to take a moment to calm himself.</p>
<p>The fogginess in his head seemed to get worse under the exertion of holding her, but he somehow managed to make it up the steps from the living room and into his bedroom. All the while, her lips never left him, leaving kisses from his mouth to his cheek, then down to his jaw.</p>
<p>They practically fell onto the bed, Number Six landing on top of her, his mouth meeting hers as they worked to get him out of his jacket. Once it was off, he pulled her up, breaking the kiss only long enough to remove her top before pressing her back down onto the bed. The feeling of her skin under his hands was nearly overwhelming. It was made even more so after his own shirt was pulled off, and her palms burned paths across his back, shoulders, and sides.</p>
<p>Number Six felt as though he was having an out-of-body experience. Some part of him, a distant part of his consciousness that he was barely aware of, knew these actions were his own. But it felt like he was floating through a dream; the only real thing he could hold onto and make any sense of was his desire for Clara. That and his ever-growing need for release, something he somehow knew only she could give him. He was tempted to reach down and quickly take care of himself, but he knew that would not work. The only way he could find relief was to be buried within her. His want was entirely selfish.</p>
<p>And that was why, as she rolled them over so she sat astride him, her hands braced on his chest, that his hands stilled. He still groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking his hips upward as she ground against him. Their lower halves were now the only part of them still clothed, but their need was so great that neither seemed to want to stop to remedy that.</p>
<p>Through the haze of arousal and whatever else was affecting him, something told him this was wrong. This was not how he wanted this to go. It was too fast, too much, too devoid of any real emotion outside of lust. This was not what he wanted, not with her. He had come to care for her too much for this to be something so superficial. He wanted to tell Clara that he loved her but could not. Especially not after she stopped moving atop him and raised up just enough to undo his trousers and release his aching cock. </p>
<p>Any and all thought ceased. He moaned again, more loudly this time as she began stroking him with her hand. His breath was coming in ragged pants, and his hands skimmed and grabbed at her thighs and hips, trying to find purchase somewhere.</p>
<p>She leaned over him, her mouth next to his ear. "Is this what you want?"</p>
<p>The movement of her hand on him was languid, and she was squeezing him just enough for <em>none </em>of it to be enough. When he only groaned and pushed further into her hand, trying to get more stimulation, she loosened her grip even more, stilling her hand entirely.</p>
<p>"Say it," she pressed. "Tell me."</p>
<p>Number Six nodded helplessly, desperately, his hips bucking sporadically against her hand. "<em>Yes, yes</em>. <em> Please…</em>" </p>
<p>She suddenly moved down, the weight of her disappearing, and then her mouth was on him. He gasped. His head thrashed back against the pillow, and his hands grasped fistfuls of the sheets, wholly unprepared for the feeling of her mouth enveloping his cock. All of his awareness zeroed in on that one point of contact. Nothing else mattered except his carnal need.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the control room, the Supervisor watched the proceedings with a cold and clinical detachment. He was only watching to make sure things went according to plan, which they were.</p>
<p>So far.</p>
<p>That was until a sharp voice from behind him on the walkway startled him.</p>
<p>"<em>What the </em> hell <em> is going on?! </em>"</p>
<p>The Supervisor quickly turned, managing to keep his shock to a minimum. "Number Two? You were supposed to be out."</p>
<p>Number Two fixed him with a glare that made even <em>his</em> blood run cold. "Well, I'm not. Now <em>answer</em> me. <em>What the</em> <em>hell</em> <em>is going on?</em>"</p>
<p>"Seeing as you are unwilling to get the information out of him, we’ve devised our own way."</p>
<p>Number Two had come down from the walkway and was now standing in front of the monitor, watching what the other woman was doing to Number Six with a sick feeling in her stomach.</p>
<p>"With someone who looks just like me?" the real Number Two demanded, her voice stern.</p>
<p>"Number Six has shown obvious feelings for you, so it was decided to --"</p>
<p>"Exploit those feelings?!" She stalked up to the Supervisor. "What have you <em>done </em>to him? Surely he knows that isn't really <em> me </em>."</p>
<p>The Supervisor blinked, tilting his head slightly upward. "He was given a drug to cloud his judgement but sharpen his senses, making it near impossible for him to resist you. Er, her." </p>
<p>Number Two now looked even more furious. "You mean he's completely unaware of his actions and what's going on?"</p>
<p>"The orders clearly stated --"</p>
<p>Number Two got in his face. "I don’t care what the orders stated! You <em>drugged </em>him and are now going to allow him to be <em>raped</em>. All while you <em> watch</em>."</p>
<p>Number Two turned on heel and rushed out of the control room.</p>
<p>"Number Two!" the Supervisor shouted after her, but she was gone. He hurried over to the control station and picked up a receiver he had never had to use before. "It's Number Two. Stop her before she gets to Number Six's residence. But be discreet."</p>
<p>Number Two raced from the Town Hall, hurrying as fast as she could to get to Number Six before things went too far. She had no idea where that woman had come from, but the woman looked enough like her that she supposed in his drugged state, Number Six would not be able to tell the difference. The thought of that woman with her hands and mouth on Number Six made her blood boil. Not only just for using him this way but also for the selfish fact that it was not really her… </p>
<p>She had just passed the lawn of the old peoples’ home when two men appeared in front of her; it was too dark to properly see their numbers. She figured this would happen. Part of her felt smug at the fact she was probably the first-ever Number Two to need to have this contingency plan enacted. But she also felt exasperated. Of <em>course</em>, it would be <em>her</em>. And now, of all times.</p>
<p>Clara quickly sidestepped, hurrying out onto the lawn. The men rushed after her. She moved as if she would head around the old peoples’ home, but she turned and ran down to the beach at the last second. It confused the men long enough for her to double-back. She ran back across the lawn and made it to Number Six’s house safely, barging through the door. They would not follow her in there, lest they get further implicated in a failed plan.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in Number Six’s bedroom, “Clara” was now planting kisses up Number Six’s chest.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, Number Six. Do you still want me?” she asked, her breath ghosting across his collarbone.</p>
<p>He nodded, his hands still clutching at the sheets. He could barely process her words. His chest was heaving, he had broken out into a sweat, and all he wanted was to come. He craved release so desperately, and all she had done was mercilessly tease him.</p>
<p>“Yes, I want you!”</p>
<p>“This is all about give-and-take, Number Six,” she continued, her hands lightly caressing his thighs. “Tell me what I want to know, and I’ll give you <em> exactly </em> what you want.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, not understanding. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.</p>
<p>“I don’t…”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do, Number Six… You know what I’m going to ask you. Information for the end of this torture.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t -- I won’t --”</p>
<p>There was suddenly a shout and “Clara” disappeared. He opened his eyes. There was movement, but he could not focus enough to tell what was going on. His vision was swimming again. There was more shouting that got further and further away, followed by a loud crash.</p>
<p>The next thing Number Six knew, Clara was back at his side, miraculously fully clothed, and covering his lower half with a sheet. He let out a whimper and arched his hips at the feeling of the sheet. He tried to weakly reach out to her, wanting to pull her to him, to continue where they had left off.</p>
<p>“Easy, Number Six,” Clara said, her tone gentle and soothing. She gave his hand a brief squeeze before disappearing again. When she returned to his limited field of vision, he saw that she was holding a pair of his pajamas. <em> She was going to redress him! After all of this! </em></p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>, I need --” he started, his voice low and rough.</p>
<p>“No,” she said sternly. When he tried to move, she stopped him by putting her hands on his shoulders. “Listen to me, Number Six. I don’t know if you can fully comprehend what’s going on right now, but you’ve been drugged. That woman that was just here wasn’t me. She might have looked similar and sounded similar, but <em>she</em> <em>wasn’t me</em>. Do you understand?”</p>
<p><em> No, not really</em>. Number Two was confusing him. He now had it in his head that there were two Number Twos, which did not make sense. None of that mattered, though. He just wanted her to touch him, something, <em> anything</em>. Number Six tried reaching out to her once more, but again, she rebuffed him.</p>
<p>There seemed to be no getting through to him. Clara knew she had confused him by the look on his face. She took hold of his hand and hoped her words would sober him up a bit, at least enough to get her meaning across.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Number Six, but I <em> can’t</em>. Not while you’re in this state. You can take care of yourself if you like, but <em> I will not touch you. </em>”</p>
<p>There was a pause. He spoke next.</p>
<p>“You don’t want me.”</p>
<p>She felt her heart drop at the words. Never, not in all her time watching the other Number Twos deal with him and now her time actually knowing him, had she ever heard him sound so <em>devastated</em>. The look on his face only made her want to gather him up in her arms and never let him go. </p>
<p>Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. “What? No! That’s not it at all.” She sat on the side of the bed and leaned partially over him so he could focus on her better, still holding onto his hand. “I don’t know if you’ll remember any of this in the morning, but <em>believe </em>me when I tell you that I want you more than anything. If I had developed feelings for you before, they’re nothing to what they are now. Damn it, I’m in <em>love </em>with you! <em> That’s </em> why I can’t.”</p>
<p>He started to speak, but she quickly covered his mouth.</p>
<p>“No, don’t say anything. I know you’re going to deny it, but the only reason you want me right now so badly is because of whatever drug they’ve pumped into your system, probably through the water.” He started to shake his head, but she pressed on. “<em>Yes</em>, that’s partly how the drug works. Now, listen: once you’re yourself again, and you have complete control over your faculties -- mind and body -- then we’ll talk. But until then, I am going to get you into your pajamas so you can sleep this off.”</p>
<p>Clara’s speech had distracted Number Six enough that the intense arousal had died down, leaving him feeling utterly exhausted. While not as foggy now, his mind was still sluggish, processing what was happening a moment after it happened. </p>
<p>He was aware of her helping him sit up and dressing him, handling him so gently that something finally clicked into place. The ‘something’ that had felt off. The few times Number Two -- Clara -- had touched him, whether it was his hands or caressing his face, it had felt like how she was touching him now. The gentleness behind it; the near reverence in her touch had been entirely absent from the fake Number Two. <em> That </em>was what he had missed, what he <em>craved</em>. For once to be treated with real, genuine compassion in this Godforsaken place.</p>
<p>As Clara finished buttoning up his pajama top, he covered her hands with his, lightly caressing them. He knew she was watching him, but he did not look up at her. His brain finally processed what she had said about her being in love with him, and a smile broke out on his face. He lightly kissed her fingers. He loved her, too.</p>
<p>Number Six was surprised when she leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>“Sleep now, Number Six,” she said quietly. “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Despite his drowsy state, panic filled him. <em> What if that woman came back? </em> He gripped her wrists.</p>
<p>“Stay. Please.”</p>
<p>If he had been at himself, he would have been angry at how weak and helpless he sounded, but even he was aware of how vulnerable he was right now. He also knew that she was not going to judge him.</p>
<p>Clara stared at him for a moment, obviously trying to make a decision. Finally, she nodded. “Alright. I’ll stay.” She gave him a small smile at his relieved expression. She then stood and headed over to his dresser. “Do you mind if I borrow a pair of your pajamas? I know they’ll be too big, but…” </p>
<p>She trailed off, looking back at the bed and smiling in amusement. Number Six had collapsed back onto the pillow, sound asleep. Clara shook her head. He must have felt safe enough to give into sleep. Even if he had not asked her to stay, she probably still would have and slept in the living room, just to be nearby and to keep an eye on him. She, personally, liked this arrangement better.</p>
<p>As soon as she got changed, the lights in the room dimmed and then went off. <em> Someone </em>must have still been watching. There was nothing she could do about it now. She had probably just alienated herself entirely, and she would not be surprised if she were replaced soon. But that was a worry for tomorrow. She doubted very much that they would whisk her off tonight. They were probably too busy trying to figure out a way to turn the situation around.</p>
<p>Clara carefully slid into the bed next to Number Six, who was now snoring quietly. She watched him for a bit in the dim light, taking in his handsome features that were now lax with sleep. No matter how much longer she was there, she would do everything she could to stop the powers-that-be from messing with him. She <em>refused </em>to let another incident like tonight happen again. Unlike Number Six, her place in the Village was <em>far </em>less permanent. There would be only so much she could do.</p>
<p>She finally rolled over onto her side, her back to him. No matter what tomorrow brought, she figured she might as well <em>try </em>to get some sleep. She heard and felt Number Six shift around. The next thing she knew, he had draped his arm over her waist and had slotted himself in behind her; she could feel his breath puffing against the back of her neck. His breathing was still deep and even, indicating that he was still asleep, which made her smile. She felt warm and safe with the solidness of his body at her back.</p>
<p>Her final thought before drifting off was that she could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, ladies and gents, the next chapter will take place the next morning, which means it's going to be all sweet and tender action. So, buckle up, buckaroos!</p>
<p>And thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, here we go! (I had a friend read through this for content only, so any mistakes are mine.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara awoke the next morning before the daily morning call to sunlight filtering in through the blinds and to the feeling of Number Six placing light kisses to her neck. She smiled in response, rolling onto her back.</p><p>Number Six shifted over her, continuing to kiss her. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Good morning,” she murmured.</p><p>He hummed against her neck. “Very good morning.” </p><p>She responded with an amused hum of her own. “As much as I’m enjoying this, would it be too much to ask for a kiss on the lips?”</p><p>He pulled away suddenly, stark realization on his face. That had not been her kissing him the night before. He had yet to actually kiss the real Clara. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Clara shook her head, smiling. “Don’t be.” She took his face in her hands. “Just remedy it.”</p><p>He lowered his head, letting his lips lightly brush hers. “I knew it wasn’t you,” he murmured. “I couldn’t place it at first, but I knew.” He took her hand that was still on his face and turned his head to kiss her palm. “She didn’t touch me like you do.” He then kissed her flushed cheek. “She didn’t respond to me the way you do.”</p><p>“How do I touch you?” she asked breathily as their lips briefly brushed again.</p><p>“Like you love me.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> <em>do</em>.”</p><p>Number Six finally pressed his lips to hers. Their breath left them in a rush through their noses as the kiss quickly became needy. There was already a stark difference between this single kiss and the ones from the previous night. Number Six wondered briefly if it might have been due to the drug, but as he felt her respond to him and the kiss, he knew it was more than that. </p><p><em> Knowing </em>how she felt about him, knowing that she felt the same…</p><p>“I love you,” he rasped against her lips.</p><p>She laughed lightly. “Then prove it.”</p><p>Those were the same words she had said to him during their chess game. Now he understood the underlying meaning. She had been challenging him at the time to deny his attraction to her. His feelings were now well beyond simple attraction, so he had failed in that regard, but he was certainly willing to prove that he loved her.</p><p>“Make love to me,” she continued.</p><p>Oh, he would. Over and over <em>and over </em>again until he forgot his name. <em> His name… </em> He would tell her his name now.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he breathed, moving to kiss her again.</p><p>He kissed her gently and slowly, and she opened up to him, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Her kisses moved him like nothing else. He would happily spend all day just doing this, but his need for her was turning desperate. </p><p>Clara’s hands drifted to the buttons of his pajama top. He shifted up to give her more room, then breaking the kiss and sighing as her fingertips met the bare skin of his chest.</p><p>Number Six sat up to finish taking off the top himself. She followed him up, kissing him briefly on the lips before moving to his jaw and neck. He tilted his head, letting out a light moan as she continued her gentle yet passionate assault. </p><p>Smiling at her enthusiasm and while he very much wanted her to continue, he had other plans. Number Six put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. She laughed lightly as he began to work on the buttons of her own top.</p><p>“How long?” she asked, her fingers idly stroking his hair, neck, and shoulders.</p><p>He hummed in question, not stopping in his task. He placed a kiss on each new patch of skin revealed under each button, starting at her collarbone.</p><p>“How long have you felt the way you do now?”</p><p>Number Six paused to take her hand and press a kiss to her palm. “Since you played for me. At least, that’s when I acknowledged that my feelings existed.”</p><p>He unbuttoned the last two buttons. He looked up at her face, grasping the two halves of the pajamas. “May I?” he asked.</p><p>Clara nodded, lifting up slightly so he could slide the top off of her arms before letting it join his on the floor. Number Six kept his gaze on her face, and his hands hovered just above her. She smiled at him.</p><p>“You can look at me, you know?” she said, stroking his stubbled jaw. </p><p>“I know. I had dreams…about you.”</p><p>“And what, you’re worried I won’t live up to your expectations?”</p><p>While her tone might have been teasing, his eyes widened at the implication.</p><p>“No! It’s not that.” He put his hands on her sides, his thumbs smoothing over her ribs. A wry smile quirked his lips. “I’m just not sure I’m prepared for the real thing.”</p><p>He kissed her, stopping her before she could say anything else. He then moved his hands up and over her breasts, smiling into the kiss at her gasp. She arched into his hands.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I can’t touch you,” he breathed against her skin as he slowly lowered his head to kiss her neck.</p><p>She whimpered, and it was a sound that went straight to his groin. He wanted to hear more of that sound, especially because it was in response to him.</p><p>He gently kneaded her breasts while carefully kissing and nipping at her neck, not wanting to leave a mark. He doubted her walking around with marks visible on her neck would help her case any with those she worked with and for.</p><p>Number Six had just moved to kiss down her sternum when Clara suddenly shifted under him, bringing her knees further up on either side of his hips. His hands moved to the bed to brace himself as the movement pressed them together intimately. They both moaned at the feeling, and he desperately wished their pajamas were not in the way.</p><p>He took a few shaky breaths, his forehead resting on the front of her shoulder, his hips moving instinctually to grind against hers. Her hand had come up to the back of his head, her fingers threading through his hair.</p><p>“I need you,” she rasped next to his ear. “Now.”</p><p>He moaned quietly in response to her words and at the feeling of her hips pushing back against him. “<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>Number Six then sat up. Clara started to remove the rest of her clothes, but he stopped her, opting to do it himself. Slowly. Once he had her fully undressed, he finally took the time to look.</p><p>He did not say anything for a moment, just drank her in. When his gaze flicked back up to her face, he found her smiling.</p><p>“Everything you hoped for?” she asked quietly.</p><p>He realized he must have been gaping. He then smiled back, running his hands up her sides. “And more. You’re more beautiful than anything I could have imagined.”</p><p>Her cheeks were flushed, and she was still smiling coyly. Her eyes drifted down from his face to his crotch, her smile turning wry. She reached out and tugged on the waistband of his pajamas.</p><p>“You’re overdressed, Number Six.”</p><p>He moaned lightly as she cupped him through the fabric. He was reminded of the night before when that woman had touched him. He wanted that memory burned from his mind and replaced with that of the real Clara.</p><p>Number Six shifted to shuck off the rest of his clothes before quickly moving over her again. He kissed her and lowered his body, pressing them together from head to toe, making them both moan at the contact. Her hands smoothed over his feverish skin like she could not get enough of him. Her legs had parted to accommodate him, and this time, he was able to move against her skin on skin. The feeling was almost too much.</p><p>“You had…dreams about…this?” she asked between kisses.</p><p>“<em>Mm…yes</em>. But none of them compare to the real thing.” He rested his forehead against hers, raising up. “<em>Touch me.</em>” When she hesitated, he took her hand and brought it down between them. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>And she did. She stroked him and squeezed him just how he wanted it. She was not teasing him like the other woman had.</p><p>He groaned and dropped his forehead to her shoulder again. “Oh, <em> God…</em>”</p><p>He lightly thrust his hips to the movement of her hand. Unlike the night before, he <em>would </em>be able to come like this. After another moment, he reached down to stop her.</p><p>“<em>Stop</em>,” he gasped out, raising his head. “I won’t last. I just wanted to know…”</p><p>Clara removed her hand and tilted her head so their noses touched. “Wanted to know what?”</p><p>“How different it would be with you touching me compared to that woman.”</p><p>“What all did she do to you?”</p><p>Number Six shook his head. “Doesn’t matter now.” He propped himself on his side and lightly trailed his fingertips down her stomach. “I don’t want to think about her or what happened anymore. I only care about you.”</p><p>Clara’s mouth opened in a nearly silent ‘oh’ as his hand found its way between her legs. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder, sighing as he felt how wet she was. How wet <em>he </em>had made her. She writhed under his ministrations as he lightly teased her. He reveled in her whimpers as he alternated between sliding his fingers through her folds to gently rubbing her clit. He was tempted to bring her over the edge like this, but when he made her come for the first time, he wanted it to be around him.</p><p>Number Six’s lips brushed across Clara’s cheek. “Now?”</p><p>She looked at him through half-lidded eyes, smiling and panting. “Now.”</p><p>Number Six returned her smile and moved back over her. He took his cock in his hand and nudged against her, coating himself in her wetness.</p><p>“<em>Please </em>…” she whimpered.</p><p><em> Tell her. </em> </p><p>“John,” he breathed against her lips. “My name is John.”</p><p>That was it. The most personal thing he had left was now hers, and it felt like such a <em> relief</em>. He had not heard his name spoken in so long that he wanted nothing more than to hear it again and hear it fall from <em>her </em>lips.</p><p>“<em>John</em>,” she gasped, and he pushed in slowly, rocking his hips and moaning.</p><p>His name continued to fall from her lips as he eased inside her, along with other soft exhalations of her pleasure, chorused by his own. He wanted nothing more than to drown in those sounds and in her. Nothing else beyond her and this mattered. Not the Village, not his secrets, not <em>their </em>plots; nothing.</p><p>He decided at that moment exactly what he wanted and what he was going to do, but the planning could wait.</p><p>He started out at a slow pace, reveling in the feeling of her and the sounds she made. If he was ever going to feel like he was at home in the Village, it would only ever be here. </p><p>Clara rolled her hips up to meet his and arched her back. He caught her lips in an open-mouthed kiss, sliding his tongue against hers suggestively. She moaned in return.</p><p>He suddenly changed the angle of his hips, making her throw her head back and gasp. The sheer look of pleasure on her face nearly undid him. He managed a strained smile and kissed her cheek.</p><p>“You are so beautiful,” he murmured.</p><p>“<em>Oh, John…</em>” she moaned. “I love you.”</p><p>He propped himself on his forearms so he could look down at her, the rhythm of his hips never faltering. “And I love you.” He then dropped his head to her neck, letting out a small moan of his own. “<em>So… much…</em>”</p><p>Clara threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. “<em>More </em>.”</p><p>He grunted in approval. “<em>Yes, love.</em>”</p><p>Number Six sped up his movements. After last night, and now, here with the real Clara and getting to finally see her and feel her, he knew he was not going to last much longer. But he was bound and determined to make her come first.</p><p>At his increased pace, Clara began to get more vocal. From that and the way she was now responding to him, he knew she was getting close. He put his lips near her ear and murmured encouraging things, all while intermittently placing little kisses to her cheek and neck. He buried his nose into her hair and smiled against her ear as her back arched, and she started to tighten around him.</p><p>“That’s it, love. Let go.”</p><p>He pulled back enough to watch her face as she came undone, his name getting lost in her cries of pleasure. The sound of her and feel of her was enough to push him over the edge. After a few more frantic thrusts, he lost his rhythm, burying himself deep within her as he came, grunting and moaning her name with each wave.</p><p>Number Six sagged against her once he was spent. Clara held onto him tightly, welcoming his weight. Even though she was still panting, she pressed gentle kisses to his head as if to help calm him. He waited until his breathing was somewhat more controlled before rolling off of her. He smiled when she followed, rolling over to lay half on top of him, her cheek resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled his face into her hair.</p><p>“I love you,” he murmured after a moment.</p><p>He felt her sigh and smile. “I love you, too.”</p><p>She moved to kiss him, to which he responded immediately. They kissed languidly for a few long, drugging moments, reveling in their new-found closeness. He lightly traced her spine with the tips of his fingers, his touch making her sigh again. She was so warm and soft and responsive to him; he could not imagine ever sharing this with anyone else. He was then reminded of his earlier thought.</p><p>“Marry me,” he exhaled against her lips.</p><p>She chuckled airily, propping herself on her arm to look at him. “Right now?”</p><p>“No, when we get out of here.”</p><p>She hummed and idly began tracing his chin and lips with her fingers. “Are we going to plan a great escape together?”</p><p>He caught her hand as her fingers passed over his lips, pressing a kiss to them. He kept them there so he could trace them with his lips as he spoke. “Something like that. When we’re both out of here, I want you with me. Or me with you. Whatever happens, however it happens, I want to be with you. Now more than ever.” He moved his hand to caress her cheek. “After what we just shared, don’t think I’ll let you go so easily.”</p><p>“Then it’s a good thing I don’t <em> want </em> you to let me go.” They laughed. Her smile then dimmed somewhat. “You’re serious? You really want to marry me?”</p><p>He, too, sobered a bit, holding her hand again, this time to his chest. Things in the Village were so fleeting -- Number Two especially -- that if he could have this one promise, it would be enough. “Yes.”</p><p>Clara’s smile returned. “Alright. Then we’ll get married.” She cast her gaze over his face, drinking him in. “You and me against the world.”</p><p>“Or at least the Village.”</p><p>“<em>Definitely </em> the Village.”</p><p>She then sealed her mouth over his, a promise that they would get through this together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we have it! But the story isn't over yet!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Repercussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter got away from me and went in an entirely new direction than I had originally planned. But I wanted this one to hint at things to come AND keep the last chapter in mind, which I think succeeded. Despite where it ended up...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another week and a half passed, and Number Six and Clara spent every day together along with most nights. Neither could get enough of the other. She seemed to take particular interest in his hands, and he often found her touching them. Just a simple touch like that would set his blood aflame, which would lead to them finding a spot out of sight of the cameras to give in to their passion. His least favorite spot to date had been on the beach. He still felt like he had sand places sand should never be.</p>
<p>Both of them were surprised Clara was still around. While he knew they could do things to him in his sleep, he still took some comfort in having her in his arms at night, so perhaps he would be alerted if they tried to steal her away.</p>
<p>It was mid-afternoon when Clara told Number Six she needed to go back to the Green Dome to take care of some things. He had kissed her and told her he would meet her at the cafe later for dinner. She had readily agreed.</p>
<p>When she got to the Green Dome, she found the Supervisor there waiting for her. She eyed him warily as she made her way up to her chair.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised to see you here,” she commented, putting on an air of nonchalance. “I thought things would collapse without you in the control room.”</p>
<p>“I’m here to… <em> apologize </em>for that unfortunate affair,” he said, ignoring her comment entirely. “But it had to be done. You know as well as I that our top priority has to be —“</p>
<p>She spun around to face him. “I don’t give a <em> damn </em>about <em>our top priority! </em> I can’t <em> believe </em> you would have let that happen!”</p>
<p>He stared back at her, completely unruffled. “You should not continue to pursue this relationship with him.”</p>
<p>Clara blinked. She had not been expecting that. “And just how are you going to stop me? Lock me away? Lock Number Six away? <em> Replace </em> me?”</p>
<p>“You know as well as I do, Number Two, that we are very small compared to the bigger picture,” he said. “Things have been set in motion that not even <em>you </em>are prepared for. Perhaps least of all you.” His usually neutral expression changed to one of pity. “You <em> and </em> Number Six.”</p>
<p>Clara was even warier now. If the Supervisor was warning her of something, then things <em>must </em>be dire. “Why are you telling me this?”</p>
<p>He hesitated for a brief moment, already having said too much. “Because you deserve to know, at least a little.”</p>
<p>He left after that, leaving Clara staring after him. She wanted to go right then to find Number Six, to get some reassurance from him, but there were things she had to do. Things that might help in their escape...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Number Six was strolling aimlessly through the Village, lost in thought. The worry of Clara being whisked away was something that, despite his reassurances to her, still weighed heavily on him. </p>
<p>But what bothered him the most was how quickly he had come to trust her, to love her. He felt as though he was missing something. Something so vitally important that it would change everything. But for the life of him, he could not put his finger on it.</p>
<p>He found himself at the top of the bell tower. As he took in his surroundings, he was hit with the feeling of deja vu. Of course, he had been up there many times, but there was something about this… the time of day paired with the view and general lightness he had been carrying around with him the past week. There was something there, just out of reach…</p>
<p>“<em>Number Six</em>.”</p>
<p>He spun around, finding Number 49 standing there behind him. His face still bore the last traces of the beating Number Six had given him.</p>
<p>“You should have listened to me, Number Six,” the man continued. “And now it’s too late.”</p>
<p>Number Six frowned. “What do you mean? Too late for what?”</p>
<p>“For you. You should have stayed away from Number Two. But no. You just <em>had </em>to go and sleep with her. <em> It should have been me! It’s me she should have been with! Not you! </em> ” Number 49 shouted, that same manic look in his eyes. “And now you’ll both pay while I get to sit back and watch. If you thought you knew pain before, it’ll be <em> nothing </em> compared to what’s coming.”</p>
<p>Number Six shook his head. “You’re crazy.”</p>
<p>He pushed past the man and headed down the steps of the tower. Number 49 followed closely.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t walk away from me, Number Six! I’m not finished with you!</em>”</p>
<p>Just as Number Six got to the bottom of the stairs, Number 49 grabbed onto his arm, spinning him around and decking him in the jaw. After their last confrontation, Number Six had not thought Number 49 would have it in him, so he was unprepared for the attack. He would not make the same mistake again.</p>
<p>The punch knocked him back into the wall, allowing him to catch himself. Number 49 hurled himself at Number Six as if to tackle him, but Number Six was ready. He grabbed onto the man’s shoulders, clutching the fabric of his jacket, and landing a solid blow to the man’s cheek.</p>
<p>Number 49 stumbled out of the tower and tripped, rolling down the hill. Number Six made to go after him, but an all too familiar sound cut through the air, making him stop. Rover appeared at the top of the street and came bounding down toward Number 49.</p>
<p>Number Six watched with a grimace as the roaring Rover bore down on Number 49, who was now trying to scramble away. Number 49 was not fast enough. The Village guardian got him.</p>
<p>Number 49’s screams continued to echo through Number Six’s head long after Rover had gone and men had come by to take away the body. He numbly walked toward the cafe, thinking back on what the man had said.</p>
<p>He must have been referring to another plot, but surely it would not be something else involving Clara. Unless it had to do with her being replaced, but that would not be something unexpected.</p>
<p>The uneasy feeling he had been doing his best to ignore all this time came back. The feeling that Clara would not just be replaced due to her failure, but to be done away with… killed…</p>
<p>No, Number Six would not let that happen. They would continue working on his escape plan that he had laid out for her a few days ago. If things went smoothly, they would be out of there in a week/week and a half. None of this could be rushed lest they get caught.</p>
<p>He was moving to sit at an empty table when he saw Clara walking up to meet him. She also looked bothered by something.</p>
<p>She was about to greet him but stopped short upon seeing his bruised jaw. “What happened to you?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, gathering his thoughts. “I, uh… got into a fight.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I see that. With who?”</p>
<p>“Number 49.” He stepped past her to pull out a chair for her. “Rover got him.”</p>
<p>She looked at him, shocked. “What for?”</p>
<p>Number Six shrugged. He really did not know. Number 49 <em> had </em>been blabbing, so it was probably that and not because of the fight. “I don’t know. He said some things, we exchanged some blows, then Rover showed up and went after him.”</p>
<p>She watched him for a moment, frowning. He was surprised when she took his hand and started to lead him away from the cafe and down toward the beach.</p>
<p>“You’re not hungry?” he asked.</p>
<p>“That can wait.”</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“Where I was going to take you after dinner, but you need this now. <em> We </em>need this now. And <em>don’t </em>argue. Trust me; you’re going to like it.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Clara sighed and pressed a kiss to Number Six’s chest just over his heart, feeling a bit smug that it was racing. He raised his head, panting and smiling weakly. </p>
<p>“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” she asked, resting her chin on his chest to look at him.</p>
<p>He huffed out a laugh, letting this head fall back again. “<em>Immensely</em>.”</p>
<p>“Mm… I did, too.”</p>
<p>“Come here,” he said, gently tugging on her arm.</p>
<p>She moved up and kissed him deeply. He hummed as her tongue met his. He lost track of how long they kissed, but by the time they broke apart, his breath was just as labored as before. She bestowed a few more pecks to his lips, making him smile again.</p>
<p>“What about you?” he murmured, his hands closing on her hips and pulling her closer.</p>
<p>She returned his smile and moved to cuddle into his side. “Later. This was just about you, remember?”</p>
<p>He let out another contented hum, wrapping his arms loosely around her. “Then I’ll repay the favor another time.”</p>
<p>Her laugh was music to his ears. “You don’t <em> have </em> to do that, but I’m not going to say no.” She traced patterns on his chest with a light touch. “Do you feel better now after the Rover incident?”</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh. Yes.” In all honesty, he had entirely forgotten about Number 49 and Rover, which had been her intention. Clara had <em>very </em>successfully distracted him, so much so, he figured he would still be basking in it for a while to come.</p>
<p>“I wonder what he said that made them feel the need to send Rover after him?” she wondered idly. “What <em> did </em> he say to you?”</p>
<p>“Since the beginning, he had been trying to convince me that you’re a fraud and that you belonged to him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why he thought that. I had never even seen him before he came by the Green Dome my first week here. I still don’t understand that…”</p>
<p>“Understand what?” Number Six asked, pressing his lips to her forehead and gently rubbing her back, seemingly unable to stop himself from kissing and touching her in some way despite the serious turn of the conversation.</p>
<p>“I was part of American intelligence, fine, that part makes sense. But when I was brought into this…” She shook her head. She was so focused on what she was saying that she did not even react as he rolled her onto her back to get access to her neck. “To this day, I have no idea why they chose me. It’s like them making a receptionist the CEO of a company. I knew enough to talk to people about it, but to run the operation?”</p>
<p>“It’s like they knew what would happen,” he mumbled against her shoulder as he kissed his way down her arm. “Certain of the fact that we would fall for each other.”</p>
<p>“You noticed that, too? Since that night, I keep feeling that something is off.”</p>
<p>“As do I.” He had now reached the inside of her elbow. “But surely there must have been some reason for <em> you </em> to be sent in.”</p>
<p>“I can’t think of what it would be. I had some ideas, but… After they made me watch you… I changed my mind entirely. I couldn’t do what they were doing to you.” He had moved over and lifted her shirt to kiss her stomach, barely paying attention to what she was saying now. She took one of his hands resting on her hip and squeezed it. “Like I told you, I couldn’t stand the thought of hurting you or manipulating you or anything else. But I was still called in and given my assignment, even after I told them I was compromised and that there was no way I could carry out what they wanted. But, as you know, they still tried.”</p>
<p>He popped the button open on her slacks. “It seems we know why now. That woman…”</p>
<p>“Yes, <em> that </em>woman. <em> Bitch</em>.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, resting his face against her lower abdomen, and looked up at her. “I don’t disagree. But it’s amazing how much she looked like you.”</p>
<p>Her hand had strayed to his hair, idly stroking it. “She didn’t look <em>that </em> much like me.”</p>
<p>“There was a great likeness.”</p>
<p>“You were <em> drugged</em>.”</p>
<p>“I could still see. Some of the time.”</p>
<p>She stared at him for a moment, incredulous. “You’re <em> trying </em> to make me angry on purpose, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Not angry, just riled up enough to realize what I’m about to do.”</p>
<p>“I <em> always </em>know what you’re about to do, John,” she replied with an air of haughtiness.</p>
<p>“Oh, you do?” he asked, sliding down the zipper. She nodded. “Always?” Another nod. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her slacks and started to tug. “You’re sure?”</p>
<p>Now he had her full attention. Her eyes had darkened, her jaw had gone slack, and her hips had lifted slightly. “<em>Yes </em>.”</p>
<p>He suddenly stood, bringing her up with him and hauling her over his shoulder. She let out a startled shout.</p>
<p>“<em>John! </em> Put me down!”</p>
<p>He headed off toward the beach, which was only a few paces away. “Sorry! I can’t hear you over how well you know me!”</p>
<p>Number Six came to a stop once the sea was up to his knees. Clara seemed to realize what his intentions were.</p>
<p>“John, so help me, if you —”</p>
<p>However, before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her off his shoulder and tossed her into the water. She let out another shocked cry. She flailed around for a moment, spluttering, before settling down, half-submerged and glaring up at him. He could not stop himself from chuckling.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em> you! </em> ” In a huff, she splashed water on him. She looked as though she was about to launch into a rant, but her gaze suddenly flickered down. “John, you <em>do </em>realize you’re half-naked, right? From the waist down…?” </p>
<p>He put his hands on his hips. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“And you’re not going to do anything about it?”</p>
<p>“No.” He smirked. “There’s no one around, and it’s not as though you’ve never seen me like this before.”</p>
<p>“True, but…”</p>
<p>Number Six then pulled his shirt off and tossed it back onto the beach. He stood there for another moment, letting her look him over, a smug smile on his face. Clara let out a breath.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea of how attractive you are?” she asked.</p>
<p>The smug look fell to a more serious expression and a warmness spread through him. “I start to when you look at me the way you do.”</p>
<p>He stepped past her and out into deeper water until it came up to his chest.</p>
<p>“You didn’t strike me as the skinny dipping type,” she commented, watching him.</p>
<p>“That’s because I’m not,” he replied. “But you seem to have an odd effect on me. Now, are you going to join me or not?”</p>
<p>She hesitated only a moment before standing and stripping down, also tossing her clothes onto the beach. “At least you have dry clothes waiting for you back there,” she muttered.</p>
<p>He floated back up to her until the water got too shallow and stood again in front of her.</p>
<p>“Oh, dear God…” she breathed, her eyes raking over him.</p>
<p>“What? Something wrong?” He knew there was not, but with the way she was looking at his wet and naked body, he wanted to know exactly what she was thinking.</p>
<p>Clara gestured vaguely to him. “You… well, you’re…” She sighed. “Beautiful.”</p>
<p>Number Six smiled somewhat sheepishly. “Thank you.” His gaze then drifted over her. “So are you.”</p>
<p>The next thing he knew, she had flung herself at him, knocking them back into the sea. His laugh after they resurfaced was quickly cut off by Clara grabbing hold of his face and kissing him soundly. He hummed in pleasure at the feeling of her body sliding against his tantalizingly, the movement aided by the water. His arms came around her, his hands gliding over her back.</p>
<p>She broke the kiss and reached up to push the wet hair off his forehead. Her tender smile matched his. “I wish this feeling could last forever.”</p>
<p>“Mm…so do I,” he replied. He knew just as well as she did that this bliss could not last, but he was determined to make the most of it before the powers-that-be dropped the hammer on them. “But it’s not over yet.”</p>
<p>The rest of the evening and night was filled with impassioned kisses and gentle touches, both of them wholly content to get lost in one another before things slipped from their control.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are about to start getting real, folks.</p>
<p>And, as always, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Piano Concert #2...Sort Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to prolong this for as long as I can before things start to get too heavy in chapters 12 and 13, so here's another informative but also smutty chapter. The next will also follow a similar format because I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“As I’ll ever be.” Clara looked at Number Six. “What if this doesn’t work? Surely they’re onto us by now.”</p>
<p>“You’re still Number Two,” he replied as they made their way up to the Green Dome. “That has to count for something.”</p>
<p>“We’re putting a lot of faith in that.”</p>
<p>He offered her a — hopefully — reassuring smile. “That’s about all we have right now. So, go be Number Two.”</p>
<p>She took his hand as they walked through the door. “This part will probably be the easiest. It’s blinding the control room that I’m worried about.”</p>
<p>“We’ll just have to be quick.”</p>
<p>The sliding doors opened upon their approach.</p>
<p>“Impossibly quick. We’ll have to…” Clara trailed off as they reached the bottom of the ramp, staring at the round chair.</p>
<p>A woman stood there. <em> That </em>woman. She was smiling cruelly at them. Number Six instantly tensed, moving partially in front of Clara. He did not think the woman would attack her, but if there was another Number Two here…</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m done with this woman…” Clara muttered. She stepped around Number Six, glaring hard at her. He wanted to pull her back, but he knew Clara would just shrug him off. She was too angry now. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>The woman’s smile widened. “I’m you.” She stepped down from the chair and slowly walked up to them as she spoke. “Or rather, I’m the you they led you to believe you were. I’m the <em>real </em> Number Two. You, dear Clara, <em> are </em>a fraud. I’m the one really pulling the strings.” She then looked at Number Six. “Such a shame we were interrupted. You look like you’d be an excellent lover. I’m jealous of Clara.” She stepped past Clara to stand in front of him. She reached down as if she was going to grab him like she had that night, but he quickly took hold of her wrist, glaring at her. The woman just smiled smugly, not deterred. “<em>And </em> I’m impressed.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘they led me to believe?’” Clara asked after Number Two had moved away, too caught up in that to care what the woman had just tried to do.</p>
<p>“Exactly that. You were made to think you were me.” Number Two sat down in the round chair. “When I realized just how much you and I looked alike, I suggested the use of… <em> romantic manipulation</em>, shall we say, in order to get Number Six to talk. We’d fabricate a story that you were in love with him from the very beginning, ‘send you in,’ and then let nature take its course. Only, our Number Six here is too stubborn for his own good. He needed a little push.”</p>
<p>Number Six could feel how tense Clara was next to him, and with a glance at her face, could tell she was struggling to process Number Two’s words. He was, too.</p>
<p>“And that ‘push’ being Number 49? Was that his role?” he asked.</p>
<p>“The catalyst to get you moving, yes. But he began to take his job too seriously and became possessive over Clara. He wasn’t supposed to speak to you anymore, but he didn’t listen. And, well… You know his fate.”</p>
<p>“It happened anyway…” Clara murmured, staring numbly at the floor. She turned partially toward Number Six but did not look at him. “I hurt you, <em> used you, </em> without even being aware of it.”</p>
<p>Number Six shook his head, reaching out to her. “No. No, Clara, you haven’t —”</p>
<p>But she was already quickly running out of the room.</p>
<p>“Clara!” he called after her.</p>
<p>“<em>Number Six, </em>” the other Number Two said sharply, getting his attention. “It would be prudent for you to cease what relationship you have with Number 31 — as that is her true number — before it’s too late.”</p>
<p>“Too late? Too late for what?”</p>
<p>Number Two shook her head. “Really, Number Six, I would hate to see you get hurt even more. She could still be used against you. And seeing as I don’t have authority in these matters, I cannot guarantee her future here.”</p>
<p>“Then take it up with Number One!” Number Six shot back. “Because if something happens to her, be assured you’ll <em> never </em> get <em> anything </em> out of me!”</p>
<p>With that, he stormed out in pursuit of Clara. He had a good idea of where she had gone. The one place she felt at ease: at a piano.</p>
<p>Sure enough, she was in the recreation hall in the same room he had found her in before. She was not playing this time, and from the slight tremble in her shoulders, he could tell she was upset. </p>
<p>He sat down at the piano bench next to her, pressing himself close. He put an arm around her, wanting nothing more than to reassure her that everything was okay, that <em>they </em>were okay. He did not feel used or manipulated or <em>anything </em>else she might be worried about.</p>
<p>Clara turned her head away from him.</p>
<p>“Clara, please,” he began. “You haven’t hurt me. I promise you, you haven’t.”</p>
<p>“But they were <em>using </em>me! Using me to get you to talk. Softening you up enough for <em> her </em> to come in and get the information <em> they </em> want!”</p>
<p>He shook his head vehemently. “But they <em>failed</em>. You made sure of that. <em>You</em> <em>protected</em> <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>She finally turned her head and rested her forehead against his. “But what if I <em> was </em>manipulated? What if I’ve been tricked into thinking I love you?”</p>
<p>“Do you feel like you have?”</p>
<p>She sniffed lightly. “How would I know?”</p>
<p>“Hm… well, I suppose you wouldn’t… It <em>has </em>happened before, but that was different. It was sudden and exaggerated. You didn’t exactly show up professing your undying love for me,” he added, giving her a peck on the tip of her nose.</p>
<p>That made her chuckle. “Well, you wouldn’t exactly know what I felt before we met. They could have done something to me right before I came here. They could have —”</p>
<p>“Do you love me?” he asked suddenly.</p>
<p>She pulled back from him, affronted. “Of course, I do.”</p>
<p>“Then that’s enough for me,” he replied, smiling and shrugging. “I am of the mind that there are certain things you cannot fake.”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “<em>Certain things? </em>”</p>
<p>He smirked. “That isn’t what I meant. But I know for a fact that you’re not faking it,” he added matter-of-factly, as an aside. She rolled her eyes. “But you can’t fake the touch of a hand, or the blush of a cheek, or a look in the eyes. You might be able to fake one of those things, but all of them consistently? I don't believe it.”</p>
<p>All while he said this, he lightly stroked the back of her hand, then nudged her cheek with his nose, and then finally turned her head to face him again.</p>
<p>“The way you respond to me is entirely too real,” he said, giving her a small, gentle kiss.</p>
<p>Clara still did not look convinced. “This was all part of their plan, though. Us being together. Maybe it… Maybe it wouldn’t have turned out this way if things had been different.”</p>
<p>“You could say that about anything.”</p>
<p>“John, I don’t want to hurt you even more. They could still use me, even now, whether I think I’m Number Two or not.”</p>
<p>“But now that we know you aren’t <em>really </em> Number Two, I can protect you better. You’re here for a reason; they need information from you as well as me. They won’t just…do away with you.”</p>
<p>Tears were standing in her eyes again. “So you don’t think we should… stop this now?”</p>
<p>Number Six shook his head, pulling her tighter to his side. “I’ve already told you, I’m not letting you go. That hasn’t changed and won’t change. They can take away my name, take away my rights as an individual, but I <em> refuse </em> to let them take <em> this </em> away from me, too.”</p>
<p>She nodded and squeezed his hand that was holding hers. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“And I love you.” He then put an arm around her and nuzzled into her hair. “Play something. Play the song you wrote. It’s fitting at a time like this.”</p>
<p>Clara started to play, slowly and haltingly at first. She held herself tensely. Number Six wanted to put her at ease, to help turn her thoughts to happier things. He hated seeing her upset, especially if it involved him. He was then struck with an idea. </p>
<p>He ran his free hand up her thigh and over her stomach. “Relax,” he breathed, lightly kissing her jaw. “It’s just you and me here. We’ll get through this together. And when we get out of here, I’m going to marry you, and we’re going to go away, far away. Somewhere where they’ll never find us.”</p>
<p>“Easier said than done.”</p>
<p>“It will <em>work</em>. But there’s no use in worrying about it right this very second. We need to regroup, but not now. Not while our emotions are so high. We both need to just relax…” He moved her hair out of the way to kiss her neck. “Just take a breath…” </p>
<p>He slid his other hand upward to her breast, squeezing it. Clara stopped playing and sucked in a breath.</p>
<p>“This is supposed to be relaxing?” she asked in a tremulous voice, arching slightly into his hand.</p>
<p>He hummed. “Maybe not, but I <em> am </em> going to return a favor.”</p>
<p>“Favor?” The question left her on a sigh as he continued to knead her breast.</p>
<p>“You helped take my mind off Number 49 and Rover the other day. Now I’m going to do the same for you with this business.”</p>
<p>He shifted on the piano bench so he was now straddling it. He urged her to do the same by tugging on her leg. She moved, turning her back to him. He pulled her flush against him.</p>
<p>“And do you know how I’m going to do it?”</p>
<p>Number Six was running his hands repeatedly over her thighs, already distracting her. “How?”</p>
<p>He undid her slacks and slid his hand between her legs, making her let out a shaky breath. “Like this.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh… </em> Oh, that will <em>definitely </em>work,” she replied breathily as he gently started to move his fingers over her.</p>
<p>“Mm… I can tell it is already,” he said with a smile as he slicked his fingers in her wetness.</p>
<p>Clara threw her head back onto his shoulder, his name falling from her lips sweetly. He buried his face against her neck, scraping his teeth across the tender flesh there and sucked lightly. He did not care about leaving a mark now. In fact, it would now be an act of defiance. </p>
<p>He was reminded of the mark she had left on his hip a few days ago. The thought made him pull her harder against him, leaving no doubt to how much she was affecting him. She moaned in response and ground back on him as best she could, making him groan in pleasure.</p>
<p>She had one hand braced on his thigh while the other moved behind her to hold the back of his head. He steadily moved his fingers faster and harder against her, making her writhe in his arms.</p>
<p>“More, John, <em> please</em>,” she begged, turning her head toward him.</p>
<p>He caught her mouth with his and obeyed. He slipped one finger inside of her and then a second, all while using the heel of his palm to continue to rub her. He swallowed her moans that were becoming more frequent with each thrust of his fingers. Thanks to their time together, he now knew exactly what she sounded like when she was close.</p>
<p>She broke the kiss. “<em>Don’t… don’t stop, </em>” she panted.</p>
<p>“I won’t, love,” he assured, redoubling his efforts.</p>
<p>Just a few moments later, a cry got caught in her throat, and he felt her tighten around his fingers, her hips lifting off the piano bench. He did not slow his pace as she came, determined to prolong her pleasure for as long as he could. He only slowed his movements to ease her down. He finally slipped his fingers from her after she had fallen back against him, panting.</p>
<p>Number Six smiled as he watched her try to catch her breath. “Distracted enough?”</p>
<p>Clara looked up at him from her place on his shoulder, about to respond when he suddenly brought his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. She watched him with desire-darkened eyes.</p>
<p>The next thing he knew, she had turned around on the seat and was freeing his erection from his trousers.</p>
<p>“Clara, you don’t have to —”</p>
<p>“I <em> want </em> to.”</p>
<p>He did not say anymore as she began pumping him with her hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned lightly. He might have just wanted this to be about her but was beyond caring about that now. Touching her as he had, had turned aroused him like nothing else, making him ache for release, so he was not about to stop her.</p>
<p>He finally opened his eyes to watch her hand move over him. He had one hand on the piano and the other holding onto the bench behind him in a vice grip. His hips strained upward.</p>
<p>“<em>Faster</em>.”</p>
<p>She obliged. His head fell back as he moaned again, already hurtling toward the edge.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to last. I’m going to —”</p>
<p>Number Six let out a curse when he suddenly felt her mouth on him as well as her hand. That was all it took to push him over. A strangled groan left him as he came heavily, his hips bucking sporadically. Through the intense haze of pleasure, he worried briefly that he might fall backward off the piano bench, but he felt her free hand come up to steady him.</p>
<p>Once he was spent, her mouth and hand left him. His death grip on the bench remained as he fought to catch his breath. He was vaguely aware of her tucking him back into his underwear and refastening his trousers. He then felt her press a kiss to his jaw. </p>
<p>“Definitely distracting enough,” she finally answered.</p>
<p>Number Six looked at her. “You didn’t have to do that. I would have been fine.”</p>
<p>“You would have been uncomfortable,” Clara corrected, moving to sit normally on the bench again and leaning into him.</p>
<p>He quickly wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against hers. “Perhaps.”</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a long while, content. It was Clara that broke the silence first.</p>
<p>“If I’m not Number Two, then who am I?”</p>
<p>“The other one called you Number 31,” Number Six replied. “But I don’t remember hearing that number mentioned before.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “I don’t remember <em>being </em> Number 31. I remember… Well, what I’ve told you. I worked for an American intelligence agency, and I was brought in for the express purpose to watch you and the other Number Twos, to come with a better plan to get you to talk.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you had a number then?” he offered.</p>
<p>“Maybe. But I don’t remember it. If not, then I must have been here the whole time. Do I have a home here?”</p>
<p>He tightened his grip on her. “Yes. My home. Always.”</p>
<p>She smiled wanly. “Something tells me they might not be so lenient now with us staying the night together.” Then, in a much quieter voice, she added: “We’re going to be alright, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>In all honesty, he did not know. He wanted to believe they would be. For his sanity’s sake, he <em>prayed </em>they would be. “Hope isn't a strategy, but it’s all we have. I would move heaven and Earth for it to be true.”</p>
<p>Clara turned her face closer to his. “So would I.”</p>
<p>He lightly kissed her temple. “We’ll make it,” he said with determination. “We have to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and sticking with this fic! Just a few more chapters to go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this kinda went off the rails. But again, I'm making the most of their happiness. And living vicariously through them. 😬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two and a half weeks passed, and things seemed to return to something resembling normalcy. At least where Number Six was concerned. There indeed was a new Number Two. Two, in fact, in those two weeks. The first one tried to threaten Number Six, but Number Six had ended up expertly playing him, leading the overconfident, but ultimately too suspicious Number Two to a nervous breakdown. </p>
<p>The second one had not been there long, but he had made it very clear that he did not want Number Six and Clara spending a lot of time together. Something about him being worried they were conspiring against him, especially after what Number Six had done to the last one along with their earlier foiled plan.</p>
<p>Because of this new edict, Number Six and Clara had seen little of each other in that time. In fact, the only time they seemed to be allowed to spend time with each other was out around other people. So, they were constrained to the cafe, concerts, and the beach. The old man Number Six played chess with was also happy to have Clara join them to spectate. </p>
<p>What surprised Number Six the most was that everyone seemed to just accept that Clara had become Number 31 after being Number Two. He supposed it should not have surprised him, but surely some of them had questions. But then, he supposed, ‘questions are a burden to others,’ and all that. Everyone treated her just the same. They all seemed to like her just as they had as Number Two, and they all easily made the transition from calling her Number Two to Number 31.</p>
<p>It was near lunchtime when Number Six decided to go by Clara’s home — which was not too far from his — to ask her to lunch. When he got there, however, she was not home. </p>
<p>Fearing the worst, Number Six went immediately to the Green Dome. Number Two received him, albeit grudgingly.</p>
<p>“Where is she?” he demanded.</p>
<p>An odd look passed over Number Two’s face, but he quickly schooled his expression. “She who?”</p>
<p>“Number 31!”</p>
<p>Number Six was suddenly hit with that feeling of deja vu again like he had on the bell tower those few weeks ago. He had been experiencing it more and more lately, and he was entirely unsure why.</p>
<p>“Ah. She was taken in for some tests; nothing serious.”</p>
<p>“Tests.”</p>
<p>“Tests.”</p>
<p>Number Six’s hand flexed at his side. “What kind of <em>tests? </em>”</p>
<p>Number Two gestured vaguely. “Oh… Mental, physical… There’s something we want to know, but she’s apparently learned too much from you. She’s refusing to tell us.”</p>
<p>“Are you hurting her?” Number Six pressed.</p>
<p>Number Two chuckled. “Don’t worry, Number Six. She’ll be returned to you in one piece.”</p>
<p>Number Six had not been able to get much more out of Number Two, so he left. He walked a few laps around the Village before finally deciding to go home. There, he paced around his living room like a caged animal. He was angry and was sure he was being watched, but he did not care. Let them! If they would just stop hiding behind their cameras, he would personally fight every single one of them. Not that it would make a difference.</p>
<p>It was now nearing evening when Number Six finally went out again. He went back by Clara’s house and saw that the light was on inside. A sigh of relief left him in a rush. She was home.</p>
<p>He hurried up to her door, knocking rapidly. He could hear her moving around inside, but it took her a moment to answer. When she did, she barely opened the door to look at him.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s you.” She opened the door wider. “Come in.”</p>
<p>“Of course it’s me. I’m the only one around here who will knock, remember?” he asked, keeping his tone light.</p>
<p>She had yet to actually meet his gaze and seemed to be doing everything she could to avoid being too near him. The smile that had formed upon seeing her again faded as he realized this.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he asked.</p>
<p>Clara had moved into the kitchen, trying to busy herself with something. She nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Number Six moved around the counter, watching her carefully. “Are you sure?” When she still did not look at him, he reached out and lightly touched her cheek. “Clara?”</p>
<p>The gentleness in his tone and touch seemed to break her. She took hold of his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. He felt a tear hit his thumb. Number Six moved closer, taking her face in his hands. Another tear rolled down her cheek that he caught.</p>
<p>“Clara, what happened?” he asked. “What did they do?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes. “Nothing. They didn’t do anything.”</p>
<p>Number Six frowned. “Then what’s wrong?” He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Please, Clara.” A thought then struck him, making anger rise within him. “Did someone hurt you? Someone in the Village? If they did, I’ll —”</p>
<p>“No,” she replied quickly. “No, I’m not hurt. No one has done anything to me.” She then laughed tearfully, making Number Six’s frown deepen. “I’m actually happy. And terrified.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” he said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“They, um… brought me in to ask me some questions. About us. They were concerned.” He looked expectantly at her, willing her to continue. “And they apparently ran some tests, and…”</p>
<p>“And?” he prompted when she trailed off.</p>
<p>Clara finally looked at him, her eyes still shining with tears. “I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p>Number Six stared at her for a long moment, not quite processing her words, his hands moving to her shoulders. “Pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He still stared, his brow furrowed. She had finally admitted to him that one of the main reasons she had broken off her engagement was the fact that she could not have children. An accident had left her unable, or so she was told. She had always hoped it was not true. “But I thought you… I mean, that’s why we never…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. I thought so, too. Not after… Well…”</p>
<p>“Pregnant,” he said again. He looked down as if that would provide proof despite it being too early for her to be showing. It slowly began sinking in what she had said, and he felt tears pricking his eyes. He met her eyes again, a smile hesitantly forming on his lips. “Pregnant?”</p>
<p>Clara returned the hesitant smile. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Number Six lowered his hands to her waist, once again looking down. “We’re going to have a baby?”</p>
<p>It was something he had always kept at the back of his mind, along with getting married. He had always wanted this, but his job had always come first. And here Clara was, having agreed to marry him, and now this, too.</p>
<p>Clara touched his hands, smiling more now. “Yes, we are, John.”</p>
<p>His own smile broadened for a moment before a thought struck him. “So, they know? Number Two knows?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Clara said, shaking her head. “That wasn’t why they were running tests. They were asking me a bunch of questions, and they took some blood for some reason. As I was leaving, one of the doctors stopped to tell me. He told me where no one could hear; I don’t know why.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t exactly seen many babies around here. Older children, yes, but babies? If Number Two didn’t know before, he probably does now,” he added, glancing around the room. He then saw her face cloud with worry. “You’ll be alright. <em> We’ll </em> be alright.”</p>
<p>Number Six leaned in to kiss her. They momentarily got lost in the kiss before he broke it, resting his forehead against hers.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he breathed.</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“Making me happy, for one. And for giving me an even greater motivation to escape. I want a life with you more than anything. And I will do whatever it takes to achieve that and keep you and the life we bring into this world safe.”</p>
<p>Fresh tears pooled in her eyes. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”</p>
<p>He smiled tenderly. “You might have mentioned it.” He then gazed at her for a moment. “We’re going to be a family.”</p>
<p>She beamed back at him. “Yes.”</p>
<p>After another moment, Number Six sank to his knees in front of her. Clara tilted her head in question. He smiled back and lifted her shirt, pressing a kiss to her lower abdomen. </p>
<p>“A baby,” he whispered against her skin. He looked back up at her. “Oh, Clara, I love you.”</p>
<p>It seemed to strike them both in that moment that he was on his knees before her. There were only two things in this world he would go on his knees before in willing supplication: God and her. There was nothing else in his world now that he would give everything for, including his life.</p>
<p>She stroked his cheek lightly. “Show me. Love me, John.”</p>
<p>“<em>Always</em>,” he breathed.</p>
<p>Number Six could now easily recognize the look in her eyes and knew what she wanted. He wanted it, too. He had found over these past few weeks that it was impossible for him to deny her. Her pleasure was his pleasure, and his was hers. Never before had he been so in tune with another’s needs as well as his own. He knew, almost instinctively, just how to touch her, to give her exactly what she needed when she needed it. It had not taken him long to learn, which surprised him, but he was not complaining. Even after their first time together, he felt as though he knew her body just as well as he knew his own. And the same was true for her. She knew, without asking, everything he liked, to the point where she could have him panting and moaning in what felt like an instant.</p>
<p>He eagerly began undoing her slacks. He was unsure if this was what she meant exactly, meaning right there in her kitchen, but he needed this then and there.</p>
<p>Clara leaned back against the counter, letting out a shuddering breath as he slid her slacks and underwear off. She had not been wearing shoes, so he had not had to worry about those, for which he was thankful. While he wanted to draw this out, he was still impatient for some things.</p>
<p>She parted her legs in anticipation while he ran his hands up her legs to the apex of her thighs. He bit back a smirk as he started to lightly rub her, making her close her eyes and brace her hands on the countertop. He leaned forward to place feather-light kisses to her thighs, slowly moving toward his hand. Once there, he parted her further with his thumbs before pressing his mouth to her. She moaned lightly at the feeling of his lips, followed by his tongue beginning to move over her.</p>
<p>After a few moments of just teasing her, Number Six heard her curse quietly, making him look up. She was watching him, slack-jawed.</p>
<p>He smiled, pulling away from her only long enough to ask: “What?”</p>
<p>“I’m never going to get over seeing your face between my legs.”</p>
<p>He could not help but chuckle. “And <em> I </em> will never get over the taste of <em> you</em>.”</p>
<p>With that, he went back to tasting and teasing and sucking her sensitive flesh, taking his fill of her and causing her to writhe and whimper and moan above him. Her hand eventually found its way into his hair, her fingers threading through it to hold his head in place. After that, she started to grind against his mouth, making him grunt in approval.</p>
<p>Her grip suddenly tightened on his hair. “Do that again.”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth further against her and moaned low and long. She rasped out another curse. </p>
<p>Number Six shifted, trying to get more comfortable in his now uncomfortably tight trousers. The way he was kneeling stretched the fabric tight across his groin, leaving very little room. Even though he had not faltered in pleasuring her, Clara seemed to notice his movements.</p>
<p>“John,” she panted. “Come here.”</p>
<p>He pulled away from her, making her whimper at the loss of contact. She tugged on his arm, trying to get him to hurry. He then realized what she wanted. </p>
<p>Number Six stood quickly, grabbing her by the hips on his way up to set her on the counter. Clara’s hands hastily took care of his trousers and pushed them as far as she could down his thighs. Before they got any further, he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his mouth and tongue. She whimpered, her hands flying up to hold his head in place, as he pressed himself to her intimately.</p>
<p>He broke the kiss with a smack. “Here?” he rasped, panting. “Not the bed?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, her hips pushing back against him. “Need you too much.”</p>
<p>He groaned, taking himself in his hand to line himself up with her opening, and eased into her. They both let out harsh breaths as he rocked his hips, gradually pushing further and further into her until he was fully enveloped. He pressed his forehead to hers, reveling in the feel of her around him and the taste of her still full in his mouth. Her arms had wrapped around his neck while his hands were tightly gripping her hips.</p>
<p>“If you don’t start moving…” Clara warned as he got lost in these thoughts of her.</p>
<p>Number Six huffed out a short laugh. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>He obliged her. She was aroused to the point where he easily glided in and out, letting him set a quick pace. He did not intend for this to last long as Clara had already been close before. As for him, going down on her was nearly enough to finish him off then and there. That, paired with her responses to his ministrations, was a heady combination that could easily make him come.</p>
<p>She was moaning and writhing wantonly now, and she was <em>beautiful</em>. “<em>Oh, John</em>.”</p>
<p>He knew from that and the sounds she was making that she was right on the edge again.</p>
<p>Sure enough, as Number Six quickened his thrusts even more in his desperateness for his own release, Clara suddenly cried out, her walls clamping down on him with delicious pressure. He continued to move within her, all while keeping a vice-like grip on her hips.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, John. I love you</em>.”</p>
<p>That was what sent him over. He buried his face in her neck, and what sounded like a choked sob escaped him. Clara held onto him tightly as he came hard within her, her name leaving his lips like a prayer.</p>
<p>Number Six sagged weakly against Clara once he was spent, not moving his face from her neck. He could feel the racing of her heartbeat matching his. Never before had he felt such a sense of belonging. This was where he was meant to be. With her. Always with her. He loved her so much, he ached.</p>
<p>It took Number Six a moment to realize he was crying. She noticed quickly after.</p>
<p>“John?”</p>
<p>He moved his hands to her back, grabbing at the fabric of her shirt as the silent tears slipped from his eyes. He tried to ascertain whether they were happy or sad tears, but he realized that they were neither. He felt <em>relieved</em>. Inexplicably, he felt as though he had returned to something. It was a feeling he had felt for a while now, but it was now hitting him harder than before.</p>
<p>Clara’s hands were soothingly stroking his hair and shoulders, lulling him to the point where he wished he could stay there forever.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he sighed into her neck.</p>
<p>He felt her press a kiss to his forehead. “And I love you, John. So <em> very </em> much.”</p>
<p>From the slight tremble in her voice, he could tell she was emotional as well. Number Six pulled back to look at her. Clara’s hands immediately went to his face, brushing the tears away from his cheeks. He leaned forward to kiss her gently for a moment, a hand resting protectively over her stomach. Yes, this was where he belonged. Right here, at her side.</p>
<p>Number Six then pulled away from her and set about righting their clothes. Once they were both dressed again, he sat her down on a stool in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“John, what are you —”</p>
<p>“I’m doing something I tried to do a while ago but was interrupted,” he replied, moving to get some food out of the refrigerator. “I’m making you dinner.” He then looked at the ingredients. “I hope you don’t mind breakfast food.”</p>
<p>He really wanted nothing more than to go to bed right then and hold her some more, but it would do neither of them any good to do so this early without dinner.</p>
<p>Clara chuckled. “No, I don’t mind. But at least let me help you.”</p>
<p>“No, you stay right there. Don’t move.” </p>
<p>He realized that might have sounded a bit harsher than he intended, so he gave her a quick peck on the lips before continuing on with the cooking. </p>
<p>“This has been a rather emotional day for both of us. Let me do this for you,” he added.</p>
<p>She nodded, giving his hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>All while he was preparing dinner, out of the corner of his eye, he could see her watching him with a soft smile. He then realized how domestic this setting was and just how happy and content he felt. It would be so easy to pretend they were not currently in the Village, that they were just at home, and this was just a normal day for them. Well, as normal as a day could get, having found out Clara was pregnant. He let himself dream for a moment that this <em>was </em>normal, that this was just their domestic life together: him cooking dinner for his pregnant wife. </p>
<p>A baby… </p>
<p>A wide smile broke out on his face at the thought.</p>
<p>He was going to be a dad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realize I’ve been keeping some things incredibly vague, but there’s a reason, trust me. All will be revealed. Eventually.</p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and leave comments both on here and on Tumblr! I greatly appreciate the feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time for the major feelings now. I apologize ahead of time...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he had for the past few days, Number Six woke up with a smile on his face. He still felt that the hold he had on this happiness was tenuous, but he wanted to enjoy it while he could. So long as he could keep an eye on Clara and keep her safe, he could take whatever the Village and Number Two had to throw at him.</p>
<p>He quickly got ready for the day and headed out, intent on having breakfast with Clara. The morning was clear for the first time in a couple of days. They could sit outside to eat, maybe have another picnic.</p>
<p>He remembered their first one with a smile. Despite his hesitance at the time, that picnic had ended up being a real turning point, even if it had ended in rain and his over two-week avoidance of her. But it had all worked out in the end. He was glad it had. He was glad he had fallen <em>this </em>way over the precipice instead of the other.</p>
<p>Number Six got to Clara’s house and knocked. There was no answer, so he knocked once more—still nothing.</p>
<p>He tried the door, finding it unlocked.</p>
<p>“Clara?” he called out. </p>
<p>There was no reply.</p>
<p>Clara was gone again. She was probably being questioned, as they had been doing that a lot lately. He had often come over recently only to find out Number Two had dragged her away for some reason or another. She had told Number Six that they often asked about <em>him</em> and what she knew about his resignation. Perhaps he had let something slip during their pillow talk. But as she knew, he was always careful with his words. If he were to say <em>anything</em>, that would immediately put a target on her, which he would do everything in his power to avoid.</p>
<p>However, as Number Six stepped into her home, the first tendrils of dread started to spread through his chest. He knew, somehow, that she had not spent the night here. The bed was not slept in; nothing else showed signs that she had been there that morning.</p>
<p>With panic threatening to choke him, he rushed out of her home and to the Green Dome. The new Number Two was expecting him.</p>
<p>“Ah, Number Six! You’re earlier than I expected.”</p>
<p>Number Six stared at the man for a long moment. When he spoke, his voice sounded dull and raw to his ears. “What have you done with her?”</p>
<p>“Who? Number 31?” Number Two asked, far too jovial for Number Six’s liking</p>
<p>“<em>Yes, Number 31</em>.”</p>
<p>“Well, she was a Number Two once, wasn’t she? They <em>always </em> get replaced.”</p>
<p>“But she <em> wasn’t </em> Number Two!” Number Six shouted. “She was just made to believe that by <em>you! </em>”</p>
<p>This Number Two shrugged. “I don’t make the rules, Number Six. All I know is that she left earlier this morning. The way Number Twos usually leave, which is why I expect she’s met a similar, ah, <em> fate </em> as those others that fail to get information out of you.”</p>
<p>Numbness spread through Number Six as his brain struggled to process what was being said.</p>
<p>“You’ve killed her.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know <em> anything </em> for <em> certain</em>, but it could —”</p>
<p>“You’re a <em> murderer</em>.”</p>
<p>“Now, look here, Number Six, <em> I </em> didn’t have anything to do with —”</p>
<p>Number Six felt himself shaking now as the numbness turned to blinding anger. “<em>You murdered two people! </em>”</p>
<p>Number Two frowned at that. “<em>Two? </em>”</p>
<p>He did not know. Number Six knew something they did not. That doctor had not said anything after all.</p>
<p>Number Six swallowed back the tears that were threatening. “She was pregnant. Didn’t you know? She was pregnant with <em>my child! And you’ve killed them! </em>”</p>
<p>He felt like he was on the verge of hysterics. His world was falling down around him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. </p>
<p>He could tell this was news to Number Two, whose jovial demeanor had fallen to something more serious. </p>
<p>“Then I <em> am </em>sorry, Number Six. But it’s not my fault. There are rules here, and if she failed, then… But that’s not important right now. I was sent to show you something,” Number Two said, motioning to the large screen on the wall. “You’ve been experiencing deja vu, yes? That’s to be expected with the mind-altering and memory-suppressing technique we used. But it’s better to do this all at once, hm? It’s time you remembered.”</p>
<p>All of the anger left him just as suddenly as it had hit him as the first picture appeared.</p>
<p>“These should help,” Number Two added, smiling. “I’ve, uh, put together a little slideshow for you. I’m quite pleased with it.”</p>
<p>Number Six stared numbly at the screen as the pictures flicked past. They were all of him and Clara, of things and places he could not fully remember. It was like he was seeing images from a dream. There was no context. A life lived by another man who looked just like him, did the same things he did, felt the things he felt, lived the way he lived. But there was a disconnect. </p>
<p>And Clara. <em> Oh, beautiful Clara… </em> Even in the still pictures, she looked so <em>alive </em>with that look in her eyes and that smile meant only for him. And <em>oh, the way she looked at him… </em> She loved him even in this life he could not recall.</p>
<p>He took a step forward as one picture appeared of Clara smiling directly at the camera. He could see himself holding said camera in the reflection in the mirror behind her. They were having dinner. He <em>very </em>vaguely remembered that evening. He remembered talking and laughing… </p>
<p>…and the weight of a small box in his pocket.</p>
<p>Number Six’s hand moved on its own accord to his pocket now. Of course, it was empty, but he remembered that box clear as day. How many times that evening did he touch the velvet lid, thinking dreamily of how the band within would look on Clara’s finger…</p>
<p>And then something had happened. Something he could not quite grasp. All he knew was that even now, not even able to remember, the thought made his chest tighten with regret. And he knew that it was because of him. He had done something that filled him with such guilt that her absence now felt doubly worse. She had left him then, too. Only this time, it had been out of his control. And this time, she would not be coming back.</p>
<p>The shock was fading, and Number Six felt the extreme weights of grief and helplessness descend upon him. His breath started to come faster. </p>
<p>The new Number Two stepped up next to him. “We thought the two of you had met here in the Village, but, after some digging, we found you knew each other long before that. What a coincidence that you both ended up here!”</p>
<p>Number Six felt anger now rising within him again, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Number Two continued on.</p>
<p>“It seems you worked together and were lovers even back then. I wonder why you two ended up apart?” he asked as an afterthought.</p>
<p>The next thing Number Six knew was a sharp pain in his knuckles from having punched Number Two in the face. Number Two staggered back into his desk, and Number Six was on him again in an instant, grabbing hold of the man by his lapels and shaking him.</p>
<p>“<em>Why? </em>” Number Six demanded. “She did exactly what you wanted her to do! There was no reason to —” he broke off, unable to finish the sentence. </p>
<p>“You’re treading a very dangerous line, Number Six,” Number Two warned in a low voice.</p>
<p>A calmness overcame Number Six so suddenly that even Number Two looked unsettled. “You shouldn't have <em>done away with her</em>. Now you can’t hold her over my head.” His lips twisted into some semblance of a smirk. “I have nothing left to lose.” He then shook Number Two again, once and hard, just to scare him. “<em>Be seeing you</em>.”</p>
<p>Number Six then threw Number Two to the ground. He had to get out of there, now. Number Two was yelling something, but Number Six ignored him, rushing up the ramp and out of the room.</p>
<p>He was not fully aware of where he was going, being blinded by tears, but his feet seemed to know the way. Later, he would think back and realize that Number Two had not sent anyone after him, but in the moment, Number Six moved quickly, nearly breaking out into a run just in case someone was following. He had to get somewhere, somewhere safe. Or at least a place his brain associated with being safe. And warm. And happy.</p>
<p>Number Six found himself at one of the caves on the beach. He slowed down now and walked in hesitantly. There were pillows and blankets strewn about the small space, but it was obvious no one had been there in a while.</p>
<p>He came to a stop, looking around, confused at first until his gaze fell upon an article of clothing. A jacket. One of Clara’s. He knew it almost as well as he knew his own. She had even worn the same type when she was Number Two.</p>
<p>Dropping to his knees, Number Six carefully and reverently picked up the jacket. He ran his fingers over the soft material for a moment before bringing it to his nose. He could just barely imagine the faint scent of her perfume still clinging to the material.</p>
<p>It was then he began to remember, images and memories hitting him all at once like a freight train, nearly knocking the breath from him. He remembered their first meeting years ago. He remembered working with her on assignments and how those had gradually brought them closer together. </p>
<p>He remembered that evening again with great clarity now. He had been planning to ask her to marry him, to get her to leave this job with him so it would not be hanging over their heads anymore. But before he could, she had told him that she had gotten an assignment independent of him; one that would require deep cover; one that would take her away from him indefinitely. He remembered feeling his heart drop at that moment. That small velvet box stayed untouched in his pocket until after they parted when he had taken it out and angrily thrown it into the river they had been walking along.</p>
<p>At the time, he had thought that perhaps she cared more about her job, and who was he to stand in the way of that, especially with what she was. Of course, he knew she cared about him, but he believed she had not been ready to leave all of that behind just for him. She had later told him that was untrue, that if he had asked her then, she would have said yes without hesitation, but <em>he </em>had led <em>her </em>to believe he was just fine with their current relationship. After all, he had said on multiple occasions that their jobs did not lend well to married life.</p>
<p>All of this pain and heartache because of a lack of communication… he laughed pityingly at himself. If he had not jumped to conclusions at the time, perhaps neither of them would have ended up in the Village.</p>
<p>Number Six looked back up at the cave. He remembered now what had happened here. He remembered telling her that for the first time he made love to her again, it would be without the possibility of cameras or listening devices spying on them. So they had come out here and tried to make this drafty cave as comfortable as possible. In the end, it had not really mattered. They would have been fine anywhere so long as they were together.</p>
<p>With a choked sob, he remembered that he felt like he was home, just like he thought when they were both under the impression that Clara was Number Two. That was why it had been so easy. No one else would have been able to break him down. Despite not remembering her, he must have instinctually known he could ultimately trust her. But because he had not remembered her or their past, he still had to fall in love with her again.</p>
<p>And now she was gone. She, along with their unborn child. For just those few days after she had told him up until now, he had let himself dream of the life he had denied himself for so long because of his job. And then denied himself again by allowing her to get away the first time. And now once more by being unable to protect her. It was because of him once again. His refusing to yield had led to this.</p>
<p>Number Six covered his mouth with his hand as another sob tore from him. A wave of guilt ripped through him at the thought of him failing her. </p>
<p>He sat down and pressed himself against the cave wall, clutching Clara’s jacket in one hand while covering his face with the other, unable to stop the tears now rolling down his cheeks. Now that he remembered everything, he was helpless to stop the onslaught of memories his brain was forcing him to relive. Happier times that he would never know again.</p>
<p>He had no idea how long he sat there, consumed by grief, only that it was well into the night when he eventually fell into an exhaustion-driven, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to listen to some songs to get myself into the heartbreak/ache feeling of this chapter and the next. And I think it worked. I even made myself tear up writing this. At least, it did while I had the music going in the background. Made it that much more poignant.</p>
<p>Unless the last chapter starts to get too long, there should only be two left in this particular fic.</p>
<p>Thanks for sticking through this rollercoaster! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new Number Twos and the Village continued on with their campaign for information regarding Number Six’s resignation. Number Six remained steadfast in his resistance, but he did so with increased defiance. He was more aggressive now, lashing out often. He had lost count of how many of Number Two’s strong-arms’ noses he had bloodied.</p>
<p>While he was aggressive and obstinate when even slightly provoked, Number Six was entirely lethargic when alone. He went about his daily business on autopilot. He tried for a while to keep things as normal as possible, but the grief he felt would not allow him to sustain it.</p>
<p>It was like this for a month and a half. Number Six was constantly plagued by dreams of Clara. She would come to him, gather him in her arms, and <em>love </em>him. He would wake up with her name on his lips and tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>The worst dream he had was of escaping and upon arriving at his real home, he would find Clara there waiting for him. Sometimes she would even be holding a baby in her arms. It was a dream that often felt so real that when he awoke, it took a second for reality to come crashing back down to him. He was still very much trapped and very much alone.</p>
<p>Number Six was not sure what time it was. No one had come for him, so he assumed Number Two would be leaving him alone again today. It had been that way for two days so far, and he had only left his bed a handful of times. The thought of Clara was even more persistent. He did not even have to sleep now to see her.</p>
<p>At first, he welcomed these images, but now, into the third day, he was getting restless. He was beginning to resent seeing her, as the sight of her only led to pain. He wanted that numbness from the beginning to return. He was just so tired…</p>
<p>Number Six was lying on his side, his face buried in his pillow. Clara’s jacket that he had found in the cave had taken up a permanent place next to him. In a moment of weakness, he had gone back to her home before they removed anything and took a bottle of her perfume. At least now it smelled like her again.</p>
<p>He became vaguely aware of someone moving behind him, but he did not acknowledge them. He assumed Number Two had gotten bored and was now going to toy with him. Whoever they were, they did not move for a while.</p>
<p>And then, finally, very quietly, he heard a voice out of his dreams.</p>
<p>“<em>John</em>.”</p>
<p>Number Six’s eyes flew open. She never sounded that real.</p>
<p>He rolled over to face the owner of the voice. There before him stood Clara, or at least, the image of her. </p>
<p>“John,” the ghost said again, this time taking a step toward him.</p>
<p>Number Six was fairly certain he was awake, so the image confused and rattled him. She took another step. He scrambled backward, away from her, ending up falling off the other side of the bed. But he did not stop there. He only stilled when his back hit the wall.</p>
<p>Clara was suddenly in front of him but not reaching out to him, not wanting to scare him any more than she was already.</p>
<p>He shook his head, pressing himself further against the wall as if he wanted it to swallow him. “No… Please, don’t do this. No more.” His voice was hoarse and raspy from neglect.</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking maybe if he did not see her, she would go away.</p>
<p>“John, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“You’re not real,” he said in a broken voice. “You’re never real. I see you, but you’re never real. The real you wouldn’t torture me like this.”</p>
<p>When she spoke again, her own voice was shaking. She had never cried before in his dreams, but he worried if he looked at her now, he would see tears on her cheeks, and the dream would shatter.</p>
<p>“Oh, dear, sweet, John… I know you won’t believe me, but I <em> am </em> real.”</p>
<p>And then he suddenly felt the gentle brush of her hands against his. She held them lightly, just in case he wanted to pull away.</p>
<p>Number Six opened his eyes now, looking down at their hands. Her touch never felt this real either. He turned his hands over so he could take one of hers in both of his. She felt like flesh and blood, real and warm. She said his name softly again. This time he looked up at her.</p>
<p>Sure enough, she was crying and watching him uncertainly.</p>
<p>“<em>Clara? </em>”</p>
<p>A tearful smile broke out on her face. “Yes, John, it’s me. It’s <em> really </em> me.”</p>
<p>Clara moved her free hand to his face. A tear slipped from his eye as he turned into her hand and pressed a light kiss to her palm, closing his eyes again.</p>
<p>“You don’t feel like a dream,” he whispered.</p>
<p>She took his hand and tugged it forward, resting it on her stomach. She was now barely showing.</p>
<p>“Because we’re <em>real</em>, John.”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to look down at their hands for a moment before his gaze landed on her face. Shock and denial and sheer relief hit him all at once upon realizing that she might really be real, and he felt himself begin to crumble.</p>
<p>Clara noticed immediately and had gathered him in her arms in an instant. He clung to her for dear life. She whispered soothing and gentle and reassuring things to him while occasionally pressing tender kisses to the top of his head and forehead.</p>
<p>Silent tears coursed down his cheeks as he greedily took in the warmth and solidness of her body. He did not care what happened to him now so long as he never strayed far from that warmth.</p>
<p>His brain kept telling him she could not be real, but he could hear her heart beating as she cradled his head to her chest. He almost wished he would wake up, so he could avoid the pain of her leaving. At least then he would know he was dreaming. But Clara had never been pregnant in his dreams, at least, not noticeably. So if this was a vision of her, it had changed.</p>
<p>But Clara’s arms remained firm around him, keeping him from completely falling apart. She had to be real. <em> Please, God, let her be real… </em> </p>
<p>After an indeterminate amount of time, Number Six’s tears stopped, and he started to relax. He was exhausted. Clara felt him grow heavier in her arms as he began to drift off.</p>
<p>“John,” she said, gently rousing him. “I know you’re tired, but you need to eat something first. I’m not saying a whole meal but at least get some sort of sustenance in you.”</p>
<p>He nodded. He was not entirely sure how long it had been since he had last eaten, but he knew he should probably eat <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>“Alright then, come on. We’re going to get you fed, shaved, and showered, in that order, and then get you into bed for some good rest.”</p>
<p>As she started to stand, he grabbed hold of her arm. “You’re not going to leave, are you?”</p>
<p>“No,” she quickly reassured. “I’ll be right here, I promise.”</p>
<p>Clara got him to his feet and into the kitchen, where she sat him down at the bar. Number Six never took his eyes off of her, barely even blinking lest she disappear, as she busied herself with getting something for him to eat. It all felt so surreal to him. Now that he had calmed down, he was filled with a million questions, but he was unsure where to start.</p>
<p>“How?” he ended up asking.</p>
<p>“How what?” she asked, not looking up at him.</p>
<p>“How are you here?”</p>
<p>She paused in what she was doing. “They thought that if they made you believe I was gone, it would break you down to the point where you wouldn’t care anymore. That you would tell them whatever they wanted to know. They didn’t anticipate this strong of a reaction. I was allowed to come see you now because they were worried you might... well, hurt yourself.” She now looked at him, her expression sad. “They didn’t expect you to… to shut down.”</p>
<p>Number Six lowered his head. “And I didn’t expect to lose you.” He then shook his head. “No, that’s not true. Part of me knew they might try this, but… It’s one thing to think about it; it’s another to have it actually happen. I had never thought about giving up before until now…”</p>
<p>Clara had finished making a sandwich for him and quickly hurried back around the bar. She took his face in her hands and got him to look at her.</p>
<p>“John, listen to me. You <em> can’t </em> give up.” She lowered her voice. “I can’t tell you any more right now, but I will. Just… Just promise me you’ll keep fighting.”</p>
<p>He reached out to touch her stomach again, not breaking eye contact. “I will. I have to now.”</p>
<p>Clara smiled and nodded, looking relieved. “Good.” She then kissed his forehead. “Now, eat.”</p>
<p>She kept a hand on his back while he ate as reassurance that she was there. He was grateful for her touch, but even so, he still never looked away from her for long. They did not speak much; there would be time for questions later.</p>
<p>Once he had finished eating, she ushered him into the bathroom. He watched her closely as she picked up his electric razor.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do this,” he said as she clicked on the razor.</p>
<p>Clara took hold of his chin. “No, but I’m going to. Some normalcy will do you good.”</p>
<p>Number Six actually enjoyed her shaving his face. He got to look at her up close this way. It might have only been about a month and a half since they had last seen each other, but to him, it felt like years. At one point, he reached up to touch her face. She smiled and kissed his hand.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Better, now that I’ve eaten,” he answered with a strained smile. Then, more seriously, he added: “Better, now that you’re here. Not completely fine, just… better.”</p>
<p>Clara set the razor down and lightly caressed his now clean-shaven face. “Better is an improvement. I’ll take that.”</p>
<p>He took her hands in his and kissed either palm before looking at her, tears standing in his eyes again. “I remember. Everything. About us, about our past.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “So do I. The day they took me away, they showed me things that would trigger my memories. They’ve kept me here out of sight, still asking questions but mostly making me watch you. I —” Her voice broke. “I thought watching what the Number Twos did to you was bad enough, but this? Knowing how much you were hurting because of me when there was nothing I could do… John, I’m so sorry. I tried to get to you a few times, but I was stopped. If I could have done something, believe me, I would have.”</p>
<p>“I know. I know you would have,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “I don’t blame you. I know there’s nothing you could have done.”</p>
<p>“I just can’t believe we were made to forget each other.” She caressed his face. “How could I forget <em>you? </em>” </p>
<p>They both studied each other for a long moment. Number Six began touching Clara’s face and then down her arms until his hands reached her hips. He pulled her closer to him.</p>
<p>“John,” she whispered. “You <em> need </em> rest.”</p>
<p>“I <em> need </em> you.”</p>
<p>Clara shook her head. “I told you what we’re going to do, remember? We still have to get you showered. You’ll feel even better after that.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll shower with me?” he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>She sighed. “Yes, but <em>only </em>to shower. Nothing else.” She ran her thumb across his cheekbone. “You’re exhausted, John; I know you are.”</p>
<p>He nodded. While he might have liked something more, he doubted he would be up to the task, so to speak, right now. Curling up next to her in bed sounded like a wonderful idea anyway, but a shower first would be even better.</p>
<p>Number Six let Clara undress him as they waited for the water to get warm. Her clothes followed his. Getting to see her now that she was actually showing — the proof of her actually carrying his child — brought on a fresh wave of tears.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said once she noticed his tears. “It’s just…” He smiled. “You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>Clara’s cheeks flushed slightly, and she smiled. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>His emotions were still all over the place. He hardly even thought about anything else as they got into the shower aside from Clara being with him again. Real this time. As she went about gently washing him, occasionally leaving a kiss here and there, there was no doubt left in his mind about that. He reveled in her touch that he had missed so much. It meant even more now that he could remember everything. She had <em>always </em>touched him like this. <em> Like she loved him</em>.</p>
<p>Clara took this moment to talk to him, to tell him what she knew. Number Six had always doubted that <em>they </em>watched people bathe, but the sound of the water should muffle their words all the same.</p>
<p>“I’m not entirely sure where they were keeping me, but I managed to overhear something,” she began. “I don’t think it’s been approved yet, but there’s talk of a Number Two coming in to try something none of the others have dared to do. And from what was said, it sounded like it will be soon.”</p>
<p>Number Six tried to concentrate on her words, but with her hands moving over him and the warmth of the water, he was finding it hard to concentrate. He was torn between wanting to fall asleep right there and wanting to take her in his arms just to hold her body against his.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll keep my guard up. I’m actually surprised they haven’t tried something like that already.”</p>
<p>Clara chuckled, starting to rinse the soap off of him. “With the way you’ve been acting recently, you would have beaten them up before they could have tried <em> anything</em>.”</p>
<p>“That’s about the only thing that’s felt good recently.”</p>
<p>She frowned at that but said no more.</p>
<p>Number Six still tried to keep at least one hand on her at all times to reassure himself of her presence until she let him return the favor of washing her. He did so with eagerness, wishing the circumstances were different. Once he was done, they looked at each other in the eye, their hands still lightly moving over one another. She then took his hand and gently placed it above her heart.</p>
<p>“Do you feel that?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>Number Six nodded. He could feel Clara’s heart beating fast under his palm. She might have wanted the shower to remain platonic, but that did not stop her body from reacting to him and his touch. He had remained, mostly, unaroused. He blamed exhaustion because it was not as though he did not want her.</p>
<p>Clara turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry them both off. The next few things went by in a blur for Number Six. He was aware of her urging him to finish getting ready for bed, as well as handing him something to sleep in. Before he knew it, he was standing next to his bed, dressed only in his underwear and pajama pants, which earned him a surprised look from Clara.</p>
<p>“Not even a shirt?” she asked.</p>
<p>“You’re wearing it.”</p>
<p>It was true; Clara had put on one of his undershirts.</p>
<p>“I want to be as close to you as possible,” he added, slipping under the covers.</p>
<p>For as long as he could remember, Clara always opted to wear one of his shirts and her underwear to sleep in. He never complained, but whereas it usually distracted him, it was now comforting to see something so familiar again. It felt normal.</p>
<p>She turned off the lights and quickly climbed in next to him. She lay cuddled against his side for a long moment, both of them listening to the other breathing.</p>
<p>“Are we really here? Together?” he asked quietly. “You’re you, and I’m me? Who we always were?”</p>
<p>“I’m really me, and you’re really you.” She lifted her head to look at him and lightly stroked the side of his face. “You’re the same John Drake I fell in love with four years ago. Well… you might be a little more cynical now, but with me, you’re the same: kind and protective… sometimes a pain in the ass.” They both chuckled at that. “And we’re <em> still </em> unable to keep our hands off of each other.”</p>
<p>Number Six idly rubbed her arm. “I won’t apologize for finding you irresistible,” he replied, smiling up at her.</p>
<p>“And I won’t apologize for being insatiable in regards to you.”</p>
<p>His smile grew, and he closed his eyes, relaxing back. He sighed contentedly when he felt her kiss the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Get some rest, John. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p>
<p>“You’d better be,” he mumbled, already drifting off.</p>
<p>Number Six awoke next to the feeling of Clara lightly tracing a finger over his face. She was still here, which meant it had not been a dream… He was not sure how long he slept, but he guessed it had to have been morning. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her. She was smiling softly and rested her palm on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Were you watching me sleep?” he asked, his voice low and raspy.</p>
<p>“Yes. I was admiring you.” </p>
<p>Number Six closed his eyes again and turned into her touch. “I used to do that with you.”</p>
<p>Clara chuckled. “I know.” There was a pause. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “Human again.” Opening his eyes, he found her still studying his face. “They’re going to make you go away again, aren’t they? Whatever happens next, they won’t let you stick around here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be around, just not where you can see me. I’d be too much of a distraction.” She lowered her head to rest next to his on the pillow so that she could speak directly into his ear. “As I told you, whatever they’re planning next, it’s going to be their Hail Mary. I don’t know what it is, but I got the impression that they only use this method as a last resort.”</p>
<p>“And you won’t be there?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Good. So long as you’re safe, I don’t care what happens to me.”</p>
<p>Clara suddenly moved to hover over him, grabbing his head to force him to look at her. “<em>I </em> care, John! I will not have our child grow up without their father. So whatever happens, you <em>fight like hell!</em>”</p>
<p>Number Six was mildly surprised by her outburst, but it made him happy to hear all the same. This was the Clara he had fallen in love with. If she could not help him fight his foes, then he damn well better fight that much harder.</p>
<p>“I will. I promise you; I will.”</p>
<p>“Good. And whatever happens, I promise <em>you </em>that <em>we’ll </em>be waiting for you,” she said tearfully.</p>
<p>She kissed him, finally, after that. He whimpered slightly at the feeling of her lips moving softly over his. He never thought he would even hold her again, let alone kiss her. She shifted over him and deepened the kiss. He pushed his hands into her hair to keep it out of their faces.</p>
<p>“How much longer do we have?” he asked against her lips after a moment.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but not nearly long enough,” she answered, tilting her head so he could leave kisses along her jaw and then down her neck.</p>
<p>After a moment, he pulled back to look at her. “Then just let me hold you.”</p>
<p>Clara smiled sweetly at him. “I would love nothing more.”</p>
<p>And he did, all morning. Clara stayed for the rest of the day and into the night, never leaving his side. When Number Six awoke the following morning, a note in her handwriting was laying atop her jacket that had been placed back on his bed.</p>
<p>All the note said was: <em> Remember, fight</em>.</p>
<p>He would. And this time, he would escape, even if he had to bring the whole Village down to do so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter to go!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Degree Absolute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe we're already at the last chapter. But it's been fun, and I'll definitely be posting more on here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Supervisor had come to Clara in the wee hours of the morning, telling her only to follow him. He allowed her to watch — unknown to anyone except himself — what Number Two called Degree Absolute. Number Two would attempt to break Number Six to get information from him. It would only take the whole of a week, she was told, and only one of them would come out alive on the other end.</p>
<p>The Supervisor had taken pity on her, telling her he did not hate her. After seeing what happened to Number Six upon her supposed death, he did not want the same thing to happen to her. He wanted to make amends, which surprised Clara. Looking back, perhaps the Supervisor knew what might be coming; that this might very well be the end…</p>
<p>Clara had no idea what to expect from this… experiment, but what she saw only made her angry. Having to repeatedly watch Number Six seemingly stray near the point of breaking often had her on her feet. She shouted at the screen depicting the whole affair for Number Six not to give in. He never did, but he scared her a few times.</p>
<p>Two or three other times, she almost stormed out of the small room to find the Supervisor in what she knew would be a futile attempt to put a stop to it all. But if <em>she </em>was caught, she was not sure what that would mean for Number Six. This was obviously something no one should be witnessing, so if it was found out she was, well… She did not want to make things worse for Number Six than they already were.</p>
<p>It felt like the longest week Clara had ever experienced. If the emotional toll on her was difficult just from spectating, she could not imagine what Number Six was going through, and her heart ached for him. He did not deserve this.</p>
<p>The only thing that kept her from risking everything was that Number Two seemed to be affected just as much as Number Six. She could see the cracks starting to form in him. So long as Number Six could hold out, it would be over soon, and Number Two would no longer be a problem. But what would happen after that point was entirely unknown to Clara. All she knew was that Number Six would not be done until he had taken down the whole operation and to be certain that the Village and those running it would never bother anyone ever again.</p>
<p>The only thing she could not understand was why? Why was the information in Number Six’s head so important that Number Two was running the risk of dying?</p>
<p>She never expected an answer, but that did not stop the question from repeatedly going through her head.</p>
<p>As the end of the week drew closer, there was no doubt in Clara’s mind that this Number Two would break before Number Six. In fact, their roles seemed to switch. Before she could see the very end, however, the Supervisor appeared at the door and asked her to follow him again. She might not have seen what ultimately transpired, but she knew Number Six was about to beat Number Two at his own game.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He had him.</p>
<p>Number Six had him.</p>
<p>As soon as he started the countdown at one minute to go, he knew he would win. Number Two pleaded and groveled, even crawling upon his hands and knees at one point when he realized time was running out. But Number Six did not give him an inch.</p>
<p>During his time in the Embryo Room, one thought never left him, despite Number Two’s best efforts. </p>
<p>Clara.</p>
<p>Had she been watching as she had before? Was she <em>allowed</em> to? Had she seen him nearly lose his mind? All during that experience, when he could remember clearly, he had kept her words repeating in his head about her wanting him to fight. <em> Remember, fight. </em> Hell, even when he could not remember the words, he could still remember her face. That was enough.</p>
<p>He wondered if Number Two realized that he was not just going up against Number Six, the individual, anymore. He was going up against the desperate dream Number Six now clung onto with everything he had. The dream of having a future, a family. A reason so great that he would willingly lay down his life if it meant protecting Clara and their child, but would also fight that much harder to stay alive to be with them.</p>
<p>So, as Number Six stalked Number Two around the Embryo Room, he kept Clara’s face firmly in his mind, along with the prospect of freedom and finally being able to beat the Village. </p>
<p>Number Six only barely tripped up when Number Two said ‘please,’ but it was too late. There were only ten seconds to go. Ten seconds until one of them would be dead, and the door would open. But Number Two was in the cage this time; Number Two was the prisoner. Number Six <em>had </em>become the boss.</p>
<p>When the ticking stopped, when Number Two had reached zero, he collapsed.</p>
<p>The silence that now filled the room after their maddening back-and-forth was near deafening. </p>
<p>Number Six reached down to check Number Two’s pulse, finding none. A giddy smile nearly broke out on his face. He had won.</p>
<p>The thought of getting to see Clara again struck him, but just as quickly, so did the reality of the situation. He had emerged victorious, but what happened now?</p>
<p>He slowly stood and walked out of the caged room, sliding the barred door shut. He looked down at Number Two’s body with a mixture of numbness and relief. His mind was his own again; Number Two was dead, beaten at his own game… Number Six could not help feeling… <em> free</em>. But it did not feel quite real. Surely, this was not it. It could not be. There was still Number One. Before Number Six could truly accept anything, he had to see Number One, to face him, and then wipe the Village off the map.</p>
<p>“<em>Congratulations</em>.”</p>
<p>The Supervisor had appeared in the now open doorway to the Embryo Room and was walking up to Number Six and the Butler, who had easily changed allegiances. Number Six had come to like the man.</p>
<p>“We shall need the body for evidence,” the Supervisor continued, not even looking at the supine Number Two.</p>
<p>Number Six threw down the glass he had been holding, smashing it to pieces. The Supervisor and the Butler were entirely unfazed.</p>
<p>“What do you desire?” the Supervisor asked. </p>
<p>Number Six stared at him for a moment before calmly answering, the job he had to do fixed firmly in his mind. “Number One.”</p>
<p>The Supervisor seemed to expect that response. “I’ll take you.” He walked back to the door to seal off the caged room. As Number Six approached, he spoke again. “But first, there’s someone here to see you.”</p>
<p>Number Six barely registered the words as they walked out of the Embryo Room. Someone was standing just a little way down the hallway.</p>
<p><em> Clara</em>. </p>
<p>He had not expected to see her so soon. In all honesty, he had no idea she was still in the Village. He had hoped she would not be. With what he believed he had to do, he wanted her nowhere near this place. And once he was done, if he survived, he would find her. But in the meantime, he did not need the distraction, no matter how much he wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go.</p>
<p>Number Six came to a stop just in front of her. Her expression was a mixture of apprehension and relief: happy he was okay but worried about his mental state. He might not want her to be here for whatever was about to come, but the part of him that was not in shock was comforted to see her.</p>
<p>He stared at her for a long moment, his face devoid of any emotion as he tried to hold onto the control he had so recently regained. After all, he was doing this for her and for the life growing inside her. But as he watched the slight smile on her face fade to worry, and to his surprise, wariness, that control began to slip. It was the same look on her face that he had seen when he had beaten up Number 49. He did not want her to be afraid of him.</p>
<p>Without warning, he took her face in his hands and kissed her roughly, their mouths meeting in a clash of teeth and tongues. He did not have the time nor the patience to be gentle. Clara did not seem to care, however. She responded to the kiss with just as much fervor. This was desperateness born of the unknown and uncertainty. If he was to finally meet Number One, who knew what was going to happen.</p>
<p>Just before Number Six broke away from her, he forced himself to gentle his hands and the kiss. Clara relaxed into him at that. After the kiss finally ended, they rested their foreheads together, taking one last moment to bask in each other’s presence.</p>
<p>As he pulled away, he caressed her cheek one last time before stepping past her to continue to follow the Supervisor down the hallway. Nothing needed to be said. They knew. Surely, after all of this, fate would not be so cruel to them now.</p>
<p>He glanced back only once, just in time to see her disappear down a side hallway. He wanted to go after her, but he steeled himself. He had to follow this through for them to be safe.</p>
<p>The events that happened next seemed surreal. Number Two had been brought back to life to be put on trial, as had Number 48, the Kid. There was a council and a President… It was chaos. Number Six wondered how they got anything done if this was normal.</p>
<p>Fortunately, he just had to sit back and watch the proceedings. The only thing Number Six was fully aware of was that he had won “the right to be an individual” and that he was given the option to leave or lead. But he had made a promise to himself: take down the Village.</p>
<p>At the end of it all, he was taken down deeper into the bowels of the carven and into a cylindrical structure that he later found out was a rocket. Number Two was there, still laughing, and Number 48 was still singing. There were armed guards and more of the masked people.</p>
<p>The Butler had directed him up a flight of stairs to a control room with a table full of globes. And there, on the other side, stood a hooded figure in front of a screen. The figure had slowly turned toward him, offering him a small, clear, round orb while the image on the screen changed to an image of himself.</p>
<p>“<em>I will not be pushed, filed, stamped, indexed, briefed, debriefed, or numbered! My life is my own. </em>”</p>
<p>Number Six had reached out to take the orb when the hooded and masked figure suddenly raised his arms out, revealing the number ‘1’ on his chest. Number Six had dropped the orb and ripped the mask off.</p>
<p>He had come face to face with the actual Number One. Himself.</p>
<p>He had no time to dwell on this, however. He had chased him, but Number One ultimately got away. <em> Could he have really caught him anyway? </em> Number Six freed Number Two and Number 48. They stole the guns off the guards, and chaos reigned.</p>
<p>Everything happened so quickly that Number Six was unsure of a few of the details. He only knew that he had launched the rocket and had forced everyone to flee. He, along with Number Two and Number 48, ended up shooting their way to the caged room on wheels, driven by the Butler.</p>
<p>He celebrated his freedom with them on the way back to London, but the persistent, nagging voice in the back of his head refused to let him get too excited just yet.</p>
<p>He had no idea where Clara was.</p>
<p>The Supervisor — whom Number Six felt like he should have thanked in the end, despite everything — had told him she was leaving, but Number Six had no idea where to. He just hoped she had gotten out in time, though he was not entirely sure what had happened after they had driven off.</p>
<p>It was not until after getting Number 48 and Number Two squared away that he even thought about going home. Number Six was just relieved to be somewhere else besides the Village.</p>
<p>Seeing his home, the real thing, along with the Lotus parked out front, made him sigh in relief. But it <em>still </em>did not feel real. He was on edge, waiting for a Number Two to pop out of nowhere and shatter this wonderful illusion of freedom.</p>
<p>He almost got into his car, but something was telling him to go inside first. He did not even pay attention to how the door opened on its own as he and the Butler approached. The number ‘1’ on the door caught his attention, though.</p>
<p>He stared at it a moment. <em> Who is Number One? A real person? Himself?  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> You are, Number Six. </em>
</p>
<p>And then a voice cut through his thoughts. A voice that brought everything back into focus.</p>
<p>“<em>John! </em>”</p>
<p>He turned to see Clara standing further into the foyer.</p>
<p>“Clara,” he said on a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>In an instant, he had her in his arms, holding her tightly to him. He repeated her name, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Her hands seemed to be everywhere all at once, touching him like she could not quite believe he was really here.</p>
<p>“I was so scared, John,” she said after a moment. “I had no idea what was going to happen to you.”</p>
<p>He pulled back and ran his hands over her as she had with him. “How did you get here?”</p>
<p>“I was dropped off here. The Supervisor told me to leave right after I saw you. I was blindfolded, taken away by a helicopter, then was told to get into a car. Next thing I knew, I was here.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, moving to hold her again. “None of that matters now. You’re here, with me.” He then suddenly scooped her up into his arms, making her laugh, a sound that filled his heart with joy. “As soon as we can, we’re going to get married.” He grinned. “You’re going to be my wife.”</p>
<p>“And we’re going to be a family, John,” she added, caressing his cheek and returning his smile. “Finally.”</p>
<p>She then moved to kiss him briefly.</p>
<p>“If this is a dream,” he murmured against her lips. “I don’t want to wake up.”</p>
<p>“It sure feels real to me. God, I hope it is.”</p>
<p>He held her for a moment longer before setting her down. “Then let’s prove it. Come on.”</p>
<p>He took her hand and pulled her out the door.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” she asked as they got into his car.</p>
<p>John looked at her and smiled. “Anywhere you want. We’re <em>free</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we have it! The end of the journey.</p>
<p>I want to thank everyone again for reading and commenting and giving me the motivation to see this through! ❤️</p>
<p>(Side note: I was challenged by my beta reader to not write a sex scene into chapter 13 despite how easily it could have gone there. I wrote one anyway as an alternate ending. I'll be posting it separately from this fic so that this story will stay as-is. It doesn't change the plot or anything; it's just some self-indulgent smut that may be a little more explicit than the previous chapters...)</p>
<p>Be seeing you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>